Te Quedaste
by Aseneth
Summary: Un song-fic de la pareja Harry y Ginny espero que lo disfruten, es de la cancion Te Quedaste, como es que se llama el fic, de Ha-Ash
1. Default Chapter

Te Quedaste

Harry

Estaba recostado en la cama sobre su espalda, con la mirada esmeralda perdida pensando en las cosas que tuvo que dejar hacia un destino, del cual no sabía si volvería, y todo por una profecía, una profecía que le había arrancado a sus padres a la edad de un año, una profecía que lo había marcado a el y a Voldemorth y a nadie mas, una profecía que amenazaba arrancarle a las personas que el quería, y eso había hecho, le había hecho alejarse de las personas que mas quería por miedo a que les hiciera mas daño del que ya había hecho. La comunidad mágica y hasta la muggle había sufrido daños; miedo, angustia, impotencia, tristeza, perdida y destrucción se reflejaba en los ojos marrones de cierta pelirroja que amaba. Ella era otra de las razones por las que no quería ir a la guerra pero a la vez la principal razón.

"_Porque llenaste mi sonrisa con tus besos,_

_y me enseñaste a nadar en tu mar."_

Ginny, era la principal razón por no querer ir a la guerra, no quería irse y dejar la mayor felicidad que había tenido en los últimos meses, cuando había empezado a salir con ella; habían sido los mejores meses de su vida, estaba con la persona que más había amado, y pensar que llego a creer que nada ya lo haría mas feliz en su vida después de la muerte de su padrino, esta pelirroja lo hizo enloquecer y seguir adelante y tener un motivo mas para luchar en una guerra que no tenia sentido, una guerra que le reclamaba a el para luchar y hacerle frente al mago mas terrible de todos los tiempos y solo por volverla a ver sonreír y tener ese brillo que había perdido en sus ojos a ver tanta destrucción.

Flash Back

No sabia a ciencia cierta cuando se enamoro de ella, cuando empezó a depender de cada sonrisa proveniente de ella, cuando necesito cada palabra que provenía en boca de ella, cuando empezó a irse su mundo por cada lágrima que derramaba, cuando empezó un lenguaje sin palabras con ella, cuando empezaron a leerse mutuamente con solo mirar a sus ojos o cuando ella empezó a compenetrar con el, no lo sabia lo único que sabia es que Ginny se le había metido por los ojos de una manera diferente una manera que le reclamaba amarla cada centímetro de ella, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada palabra cada acción que realizaba, solo sabia que un día empezó amarla, y que la necesitaba y quería protegerla, cuidarla, quererla y amarla y no quería que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño y darle un futuro en el cual vivir sin miedo y sin tristeza aunque de su felicidad dependiera su vida.

¿Qué tienes Harry? Hoy esta muy callado, mas bien como muy pensativo- dijo Ginny mirándolo mientras se recargaba en el hombro de èl, en un sillón junto a la chimenea, alzo su cara en dirección en sus ojos de una forma examinadora como si estuviera buscando la causa que lo hacia estar ... preocupado, eso es lo que había leído en sus ojos aquellos ojos que le habían permitido leerle y le habían permitido saber lo que sentía y a veces leer lo que pensaba.

Solo... es... que...- Harry se quedo callado, tenia miedo de decirle a Ginny lo que sentía por ella, no por miedo al rechazo porque si estuviera en su poder decidir lo que sentía Ginny por él, la reacción de ella seria el rechazo no podía concebir que ella lo aceptara y que trataran de irse contra ella para dañarle, temía amarla cada día mas y tratar de evitar un futuro ya predicho con tal de quedarse toda su vida con ella y amarla y hacerla suya cada día, sin embargo no podía cambiar algo que ya estaba escrito antes de que naciera, no podía cambiar el quedarse con ella toda la vida estando un mundo destruyéndose día a día, no podría el vivir viendo la expresión de sufrimiento de impotencia, de miedo, de suplica y de infinita tristeza en sus ojos marrones que tanto amaba de ella.

Harry que es lo que te preocupa- dijo Ginny a lo que Harry volteo a verla dedicándole la sonrisa especial que tenían los dos, odiando pero a la vez amando el que ella lo conociera tan bien y pudiera leer lo que sentía y a veces facilitarle las palabras y los sentimientos que a veces le costaba sacar.- que acaso no me tienes confianza? Vamos dime, tu nunca me ocultas nada, dime que te preocupa?

Amarte mas de lo que ya hago- dijo en un tono poco audible pero muy seguro- tengo miedo de amarte Ginny y que tu sufras por mi, temo porque te hagan daño para llegar a mi, temo que lo nuestro no pueda ser solo por estar marcado por una maldita profecía, temo por el futuro que nos deparara el cual es tan incierto, pero lo que mas temo es que tu me ames y tener que dejarte sola aun cuestas de que yo no quiera y con una ilusión falsa que termine cuando me marche a pelear con Voldemorth eso es lo que me preocupa.- soltó todo lo que sentía, temía por lo que le contestaría ella, talvez ella decidía alejarse de el, lo que no podía permitirse porque se iría una parte de el con ella, espero una respuesta, un "yo no te amo Harry" o un "lo nuestro no puede ser" un "te odio  
Harry Potter por haberme dicho lo que sentías" cosa que nunca llego.

Eso es lo que te preocupa Harry- dijo una Ginny con una voz suave pero segura, Harry decidió mirarla, al fin y al cabo ya había confesado todo ya no había marcha atrás, la miro y vio en su rostro que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas lo que le preocupo, esperaba cualquier reacción de ella menos que ella llorara y por el- Harry yo no eh temido amarte durante todo este tiempo, y si oyes bien TE AMO y no le temo a nadie ni a nada el sentir esto por ti, Harry quiero que me mires a los ojos- dijo tomando su cara del mentón levantándola para que la mirara a los ojos- no me importa que me lleves a una muerte segura, ni que nuestro amor sea prohibido no me importa tener que exponerme a un futuro incierto ni me importa viajar y desaparecer y alejarme de los que quiero, siempre y cuando lo haga a tu lado sabiendo que me amas y que soy parte importante de ti.

Yo... Ginny...- dijo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa que ella devolvió lo que le dio seguridad- TE AMO y creo jamás dejare de hacerlo, te amare hasta que este mundo termine, el Sol se apague, las estrellas dejen de brillar y mas que nada te cuidare y haré que nada ni nadie te dañe, lo juro.

Harry yo también TE AMO- dijo Ginny abrazándolo y besándolo.

Una sola cosa....- la detuvo Harry

Que cosa?

Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Harry un poco apenado sintiendo que la pregunta sobraba pero él necesitaba oír de ella que lo aceptaba.

Pues no se.. tengo que pensarlo... me agarraste desprevenida...- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Ah si, señorita Weasley- dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego- presiento que usted no entendió la pregunta.

Pretende decir señor Potter que tengo poca percepción de las cosas?

No solo presiento si no que afirmo que estas un poco tontita, que tendré que volver a preguntarle ya que usted señorita no entendió.

Bueno por favor señor Potter pregúnteme de nueva vez. Y el tonto eres tu.

Señorita Weasley, quiere ser mi novia?- dijo Harry lo mas serio que pudo

Claro señor Potter será todo un placer- dijo Ginny riendo a lo que Harry respondió con una sonrisa que quedo atrapada bajo los besos que Ginny repartía por todos su rostro con alegría, realmente amaba a esa pelirroja y quería hacerla feliz y hacer que nada ni nadie la dañara aunque eso le costara la vida misma.

Fin Flash Back

"_Porque tu modo de mirar fue mas que eso, _

_fue nuestra forma de hablar"_

Cuanto la necesitaba en eso momentos, necesitaba de ella, de sus besos, de sus risas, de sus palabras de apoyo, de la tranquilidad que solía darle, de sus regaños cuando se portaba testarudo y arrogante..."con esa actitud Harry Potter, te pareces a Draco Malfoy".... solía decirle cuando este se quejaba de la situación en que se encontraba; pero lo que mas necesitaba era de su comprensión y su capacidad de escucharle sin objetarle nada, sin interrumpirlo, solamente escuchándolo y su capacidad de tan solo mirarle a la cara y saber que era lo que tenía e inmediatamente reconfortarlo con las palabras exactas que el quería oír por parte de ella. Odiaba la capacidad que Ginny tenia de poder saber con solo mirar su rostro lo que sentía exactamente, pero a la vez lo amaba porque no tenia que explicarle a fuerzas nada de lo que tenia y sentía, tiempo después el también aprendió a tener el mismo tacto y sensibilidad de Ginny para entender lo que a veces la pelirroja callaba y así empezaron un lenguaje sin palabras en el que solo ellos entendían.

Ginny le había enseñado su mar, un mar lleno de fantasías y sueños, un mar en el que depositaba todas sus metas y sueños, un mar en el que él paso a formar parte del mismo mar de Ginny, un mar en el que pronto Ginny le enseño a nadar para no ser arrastrado a las profundidades donde el "no puedo", el "no debo", el "no existe" y el "no es posible" fueron arrastrados y quedados en el abismo de las las profundidades del olvido, un mar que pronto fue creado por los dos, con sus metas y sueños en un futuro prometedor.

"_Porque al pensar en el pasado_

_sabré que nunca has dejado este lugar, jamás"_

Flash Back

La tormenta ya había pasado, el jardín se encontraba húmedo y el cielo estaba despejado. Aquel día en especial las estrellas desprendían mas brillo o tal vez fuera el hecho de que jamás había tenido la delicadeza de mirarlas con mas profundidad como buscando respuestas, como si en las estrellas viniera escrito el desenlace de lo que todos llamaban "La Batalla Final", tal vez las encontraría, los centauros mismos encontraban muchas respuestas, ¿porque el no lo haría?. O bueno tal vez esa no era la razón de mirar las estrella y el patio mismo de "La Madriguera", si no quería llevarse esa imagen cuando tuviera que marcharse, quería recordar todo lo que había disfrutado de su estancia allí, los momentos que había pasado con los Weasley, el trato amable que solía darle la Sra. Weasley y las platicas interminables acerca del mundo muggle con el patriarca de la familia, los partidos de quidittch que tenia con Bill, con Charley, con los gemelos, los debates que tenia con Percy acerca del Ministerio, las bromas que solían gastarle Fred y George pero sobre todo el pasarla tan bien con Ron, Hermione y sobre todo Ginny. Aquel día en especial había disfrutado un día espectacular, habían hecho un día de campo, donde Ginny y Hermione, habían preparado infinidad de emparedados de crema de maní con mermelada y ensalada de frutas y jugo de calabaza objetando que era muy nutritivo a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados a desayunar, pasearon un rato por las afueras de "La Madriguera" platicando de diversas cosas, a veces serias, de Voldemort de los últimos ataques y de lo que estaba pasando en la comunidad mágica, al quedar todos pensativos y preocupados en especial Harry del tema decidieron cambiarlo por las carreras que ahora elegirían el, Ron y Hermione, quienes ya habían salido de Hogwarts y de aquellas cosas que cualquier joven de su edad solían platicar, de Hogwarts, los últimos chismes, de quidittch, de artistas de moda y de las ultimas fiestas que en celebración de su graduación habían pasado.

Hace ya una semana, Dumblendore (N/A: perdón si algún nombre y/o cosa, acerca de los libros la escribo mal, pero no tengo los libros a mano y me interesa terminar este capitulo para continuar el siguiente ok .. gracias, sigan leyendo) había venido a "La Madriguera" y le había dicho que la guerra se aproximaba y que el tenia que irse, tenia que entrenar, tenia que desarrollar mas su fuerza, que le faltaban cosas por aprender y habilidades por desarrollar, y tenia que marcharse. Aquella noche era la que Dumblendore había señalado como el día de su partida, lo que significaba alejarse de los que quería, hoy tenia que marcharse, y aunque había buscado la oportunidad de decirles eso a Ginny, a Ron y Hermione, no pudo, temía verlos triste por su partida, era mejor irse sin decir nada y evitar ver el sufrimiento y la tristeza en sus ojos, sin embargo la decisión le era la errónea había preferido eso sobre todas las cosas.

Se alejo de la ventana del cuarto de Ron, en la que llevaba una hora parado, dirigió la mirada hacia la cama de Ron, al menos alguien descansaba sin preocupación y con tranquilidad se dirigió a su cama y empezó a cambiarse de ropa, amarro las agujetas de su tenis y tomo la chaqueta que esa navidad le había regalado Ginny, abrió la puerta y miro de soslayo la habitación de Ron como si jamás volviera a verla y por ultimo miro a su mejor amigo, habían ya pasado 7 años desde que lo conoció y le parecía increíble que el, Ron y Hermione fueran tan amigos, siendo los tres tan distintos, en si los extrañaría y mucho necesitaría de su fuerza y amistad con el, cerro la puerta del cuarto con cuidado de no despertar a Ron, sin saber que su mejor amigo se levantaba y empezaba a vestirse, bajo las escaleras hacia la sala de la madriguera.

No dejaba de mirar la casa sin un poco de melancolía, allí fue la primera vez que había visto Ginny con detenimiento bajando las mismas escaleras con un camisón preguntando por su vestido nuevo, allí mismo había conocido a los otros hermanos de Ron y había pasado muchas reuniones con la que ya consideraba su familia, allí había vuelto ver a Ginny con una túnica de gala que la hacia ver hermosa en dirección a su fiesta de graduación. Todo esto le hacia recordar y añorar eso tiempos con melancolía sin darse cuenta que en un sillón había una pelirroja con un libro en manos esperándolo para despedirse y que atrás de el se encontraban sus dos compañeros de aventuras esperando despedirse de él. Termino de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa sin ver que unos ojos castaños le seguían y que la dueña de ellos dejo el libro a un lado y con sus manos se tomo de su cintura.

- ¿acaso creías irte y sin despedirte de mi?- dijo Ginny provocando un sobresalto por su novio el cual giro en dirección a ella pero sin verla a los ojos con la mirada en el suelo- te conozco demasiado Harry para que a estas alturas me ocultes algo- dijo sonriéndole.

y peor a un que le ocultes algo a tus mejores amigos- dijo Ron que había terminado de bajar las escaleras con Hermione junto.

¿Acaso pensabas irte sin despedirte de nosotros Harry?- dijo Hermione

pensaba hacerlo mediante una carta- dijo Harry por toda respuesta.

Vaya una carta oyeron chicas- dijo Ron irónicamente- no me lo tomes a mal, pero mi hermano, porque es lo que eres Harry y peor aun mi cuñado pensaba evitarse una despedida dramática, ingenioso Harry pero muy predecible.

¿Cómo?

Harry, no llevamos conociéndote una semana para que al menos a mi o a Ron nos tomes el pelo- dijo Hermione irónicamente- Harry somos tus amigos y creo tus mejores amigos....

A decir verdad los únicos que eh tenido- dijo Harry mas aliviado

El caso es que llevamos conociéndote durante 7 años para que Ron y yo no sospechemos que algo te pasa, y con las pistas que Ginny nos ha dado concluimos que si tenias algo muy grave ...

¿qué dicen?- dijo Harry atónito- me han estado analizando o espiando

yo le explico chicos- intervino Ginny- al menos no creo que con migo se enoje- Ginny sonrió ampliamente a Harry- no te estábamos analizando y mucho menos espiando, no somos de esos, solo que hace una semana antes de que viniera Dumblendore estabas menos preocupado por Voldemort, y cuando tuviste la visita del profesor no evitamos sentirte mas preocupado, no se necesita ser tan inteligente como Hermione para saber lo que estabas pasando, empezaste a estar un poco mas melancólico y distante, como pensativo, lo leí en tus ojos, Ron y Hermione también lo notaron y me lo comentaron a lo que comprendimos que ya era tiempo de que te marcharas, según nos dijiste al contarnos acerca de la profecía, entonces hoy en especial supimos que era la noche, nos dijiste cosas muy lindas a cada uno, y nos hablaste en forma especial como si fuera la ultima vez que nos veríamos y tenias que decirnos todo lo que sentías, a decir verdad fue una despedida, así lo sentimos los tres, y por eso no evitamos llorar, y hoy en especial al despedirme de ti para dormir me besaste como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hacías con tanta pasión y sentimiento que en verdad supe que hoy era la noche, no lo tomes a mal de nosotros pero así lo sentimos Harry y no queríamos ver que te fuiste sin despedirnos- dijo Ginny quien ya había comenzado a llorar abrazando a Harry.

Yo... lo ....siento... en verdad que lo siento- dijo Harry mirándolos a los ojos a cada uno- debía hacerlo, me vi tan cobarde evitando la despedida- dijo bajando su cabeza a la altura de la cabellera roja con olor a vainilla de Ginny. (n/a: para todos los fic, el cabello de Ginny una de tres;¬¬... huele a rosas, huele a jazmín o huele a vainilla, como en mi caso jajajaja bueno continuemos)

No tienes nada que sentir, te entendemos, o bueno no del todo pero sabemos que las despedidas son difíciles y en verdad que digo que esta en especial lo es para todos – dijo Hermione, quien estaba llorando abrazada a Ron.

Pero también entendemos que esta despedida es necesaria, triste pero necesaria y no solo para ti si no para todos Harry pero allá te necesitan y aunque queramos evitarla o aplazarla algún día vendrá y no te recriminamos nada porque al igual que tu queríamos evitarla, pero creemos que las cosas pasan por algo, al fin y al cabo no es una despedida para siempre verdad? – dijo Ron en un tono maduro, la guerra lo había hecho madurar de una manera sorprendente y aunque cruel al ver tanta destrucción al fin y al cabo lo había hecho madurar- porque aun te queda la promesa que hicimos hoy y si no la cumples te buscare donde quiera que estés hasta encontrarte no me importa que seas "el-niño-que-vivi

Si aun queda la promesa y mas te vale no fallarles a la comunidad mágica y peor aun fallarnos a nosotros- se unió Hermione.

Y mas te vale cumplirle en especial a Ginny, porque fue a quien mas la prometiste entendido, porque ella tiene 6 hermanos y dos de ellos casi te doblan la edad, que no dudaran en irte a buscar hasta que le cumplas lo que le prometiste a mi hermana pequeña y no les importara que hayas derrotado a Voldemort- dijo Ron en forma de amenaza.

Ron, por favor...-dijo Ginny conteniendo una carcajada antes de ser interrumpida.

No, nada Ginny, pobre de aquel "niño-que vivió" a quien estas abrazando si no cumple- dijo Ron- soy capaz de hacerle una cicatriz igual o peor de la que tiene en la frente.

Jajaja, si, inténtalo, pelirrojo pecoso y flacucho-dijo Harry.

Quieres ver Potter.- dijo Ron desafiante

Si, quiero ver Weasley- dijo Harry con el mismo tono desafiante, y apartando a Ginny, al mismo tiempo que Ron lo hacia con Hermione y se paraban los dos mirándose desafiantemente.

Jajajaja.... estallaron los dos en risas seguidos por Ginny y Hermione, mientras que Ron y Harry se abrazaban.

¿Quieren bajar la voz?- dijo Hermione- vamos a despertar todos y ¿no quieren que eso pase verdad?

Y ¿qué si lo hacemos Hermione?, creo ya no importa- dijo Ginny.

Te prometo Ron que vuelvo por esta pelirroja, ¿quién mejor que ella para mi? Al fin y al cabo ya me conoce mis mañas, y es la única que me conoce muy afondo...

Y no se te olvide la única que te soporta y te pone en tu lugar- dijo Ginny abrazando a su novio.

¿qué tan a fondo lo conoces Ginny?- dijo Ron inquisitivamente.

Hay Ronnie, tu nunca cambias- agrego Hermione.

¿cómo que nunca cambio?- dijo con inocencia el pelirrojo a lo que Ginny, Harry y Hermione empezaron a reír, mientras que Ron hacia una cara de fingida indignación, por lo que los tres estallaron mas en risas mientras que Ron se les unía. El reloj que se encontraba en la sala sonó indicando que eran las 2 de la madrugada, Harry quien ya había dejado de reír se puso serio, (yo diría que tenso).

Ginny...-dijo apartando un poco a su novia de él- quiero que sepas que eres la persona que mas eh amado, que eres alguien muy especial para mi y que no importe lo que pase jamás dejare de amarte, eres la persona que trajo felicidad a mi vida, cuando creí que nada ya podía empeorarla mas, esto...- dijo limpiando algunas lagrimas de las mejillas pecosas y sonrojada de Ginny- no es un despedida, es solo un hasta luego, pase lo que pase algún día nos reuniremos ya sea aquí o en otro lugar, Ginny por favor no llores, no puedo irme así, viéndote sufrir...

Entonces no te vayas...

Ginny ¿quieres que me quede?- dijo mirándola a los ojos, Ginny solo negó con la cabeza abrazándolo y llorando en su pecho mientras que Hermione y Ron contemplaban la escena con lágrimas en los ojos- no puedo irme dejándote triste, Ginny... yo te amo demasiado y me es triste verte así....Ginny prométeme algo ¿quieres?- Ginny asintió viéndolo a los ojos derramando mas lágrimas como adivinado la promesa que Harry le haría prometer- promete que pase lo que pase, serás feliz y que después de que Voldemort se haya ido volverás a ser como antes, la niña linda, feliz y risueña de la que estoy enamorado ¿me lo prometes?

Harry... yo...-no quería pensar en ello, no quería pensar en ser feliz sin el, pero al verlo a los ojos vio que mas que una promesa lo que el le pedía era una suplica-... no prometo que sea fácil, pero te prometo que haré lo que me pides aun aunque no sea contigo, aun aunque mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón pida a gritos tu compañía, lo intentaré, pero solo algo, quiero que tu sepas, que te amo y que siempre serás el amor de mi vida, y que nadie ocupara el lugar que tu llevas en mi corazón y que no solo quiero, si no te suplico que intentes volver y quiero que me prometas que te cuidaras y que siempre pensaras en mi ok?

No tienes que pedirlo, ya pienso en ti desde ahorita chikita y te prometo hacer lo imposible por volver a tu lado- dijo abrazando a la pelirroja.

Te amo Harry....

Te amo Ginny y lo dos se fundieron en un beso que duro mucho tiempo, un beso en le que reflejaban lo que sentían y lo mucho que necesitarían el uno al otro durante los tiempos que se avecinaban, tiempos que serian muy duros para los dos, tiempos oscuros, tiempos de destrucción y muerte.

Hasta que se sep...- Ron no termino la frase porque Hermione le dio un golpe en las costillas con su codo, mirando a Harry y Ginny que acababan de separase.

Que decías Ron?

Nada, nada- dijo negando con la cabeza el pelirrojo, quien se estaba acariciando donde Hermione le había pegado.

Hermione, ¿sabes que eres la persona mas inteligente, racional, pero la mejor amiga que eh tenido?- la aludida se sonrojo levemente-sin decir la persona mas humilde que conozco?

Exageras...

Es humilde hasta cuando le digo que es humilde- Hermione negó la cabeza ante el comentario que hizo Harry- en verdad te voy a extrañar y quiero que sepas que eres un persona muy especial para mi, eres una gran persona, una gran compañera, una buena hermana, una buena bruja y sobre todo una gran amiga, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y espero que seas feliz, no es una despedida, es un hasta pronto, eres la persona mas madura de tu edad que conozco y se que seguirás siendo una persona increíble, y se que seguirás siendo aquella Hermione dulce, frágil, y sobre todo poderosa, pero con un gran corazón y gran valor que me encanto y llego a ser mi mejor amiga, te quiero no lo olvides, y espero que cumplas todo lo que te has propuesto y se que lo harás, te quiero mucho Hermione, vamos no llores- dijo abrazando a su mejor amiga en verdad necesitaría de su ayuda y comprensión de sus consejos y sobre todo de su amistad.

Y por ultimo, Ron, no hay mucho que decir de ti..

Jajaja chistoso, oye eh sido casi tu hermano

Perdóname pero no has sido casi mi hermano- Ron lo miro con cara de sorpresa y decepción- has sido y eres mi hermano, creías que no lo eras Ron has sido mas que un amigo para mi te quiero, eres la persona mas feliz ingeniosa e infantil que conozco, no eres solo mi amigo eres mi hermano, has hecho demasiado por mi me has dado tu apoyo y sobre todo me has dado una familia, antes de conocerte no sabia lo que era un amigo y mucho menos una familia, a ti te debo y también a Hermione los mejores momentos que tuve en Hogwarts, las platicas de quidittch, las platicas a altas horas de la noche y sobre todo los momento de diversión que solías darme cuando mas preocupado me encontraba, gracias y gracias a los tres y quiero que le des las gracias a tu familia, Te quiero Ron has sido como un hermano para mi, no halló manera de agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi, en verdad extrañare todo lo que pasamos juntos pero lo que mas extrañare será a ustedes- y acto seguido abrazo a Ron y los dos no pudieron sentir abatimiento y pesar, habían compartido tantas cosas juntas que para dos personas que han sido mas que amigos las despedidas son difíciles.

Tengo que irme ya..... lo siento no quisiera.... lo siento Ginny ...Hermione ....Ron....los quiero hasta pronto.....-Harry se despidió abrazando a cada uno y besando a Ginny quien no quería soltarse de el quien seguía sollozando en silencio y Hermione abrazándola para darle apoyo, movió su mano en forma de despedida mientras que por la chimenea aparecía una llama de luz verde asomando la cabeza de Remus Lupin.

Harry es hora, hola chicos, Harry estará bien- dijo Remus, atropelladamente, como dudando lo que decía en verdad no creía que Harry estaría bien, cuando una guerra se aproximaba- luego nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose y desapareciendo por las llamas.

Harry....

Hasta Pronto- dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a las llamas.

Hasta pronto- dijeron los tres al unísono mientras veían desaparecer a Harry a través de las llamas, lágrimas saladas recorrían el rostro de Ron, Ginny y Hermione, mientras miraban hacia donde Harry había desaparecido para aparecer en una cabaña alejada donde ya lo esperaban.

Fin Flash Back

"_Por todo lo que eh encontrado_

_te llevo siempre a mi lado"_

Habían ya pasado tres semanas desde que había dejado "La Madriguera", y no había un día en el que no pensara ella, aunque los entrenamientos eran muy pesado y requerían su concentración y habilidad al máximo, el no dejaba de pensar como se encontraba ella, hacia ya dos semanas que ella había regresado a Hogwarts para cursar su séptimo año, y aunque el sabia que allí se encontraba bien, aun el pensamiento de pesar ya batimiento lo abrazaba, temía por la vida de ella, temía que Voldemort la utilizara para llegar a él, ya que su relación era muy sabida en el mundo mágico, a decir verdad toda su vida era muy ventilada y no había detalle que el mundo mágico no supiera de él, y aunque dudaba que sus entrenamientos aun no eran ventilados, no dudaba que en poco tiempo se hablara de la posible desaparición de Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, e imaginaba la casa de los Weasley atiborrada de reporteros preguntando por su paradero, y aunque le parecía un poco cómico, aun no dejaba de preocuparle el hecho de que talvez en busca de respuestas los mortifagos decidieran hacerle una pequeña visita a los Weasley para sacarles información acerca de su paradero.

Sus entrenamientos, requerían cada vez mas de él, Dumblendore, le hablaba de un poder especial, un poder que le ayudaría a derrotar a Voldemort, el quería saber mas de el, pero cada vez que hablaba con Dumblendore y le preguntaba acerca de el poder, el le pedía que fuera paciente, que pronto tocaría el tema de aquel poder que tanto le inquietaba, en las pocas reuniones que había tenido con Dumblendore el le había explicado que era un poder que jamás podría utilizar Voldemort, un poder que todos tenían, que hasta Voldemort, pero que el no era capaz de utilizar, o mas bien había entendido entre líneas que Voldemort no tenia la sensibilidad ni la humildad para usarlo, y era algo que jamás entendió y algo que le falto, y que el consideraba absurdo, y aunque trato sacar mas el tema Dumblendore no accedió y decidió cambiar el tema. En una de sus platicas, Harry pidió que Dumblendore le contara como se encontraban los Weasley, Harry había oído que Ginny ahora se encontraba en Hogares y se había convertido en la capitana del equipo de Quidittch y que era Premio Anual, y que cursaría Transformación Avanzada debido al TIMO extraordinario que había tenido en esa materia, también oyó, que Ron había entrado a la Academia de Auror, y Hermione había entrado al Ministerio en el Depto. de Regulación Mágica, en la división del control indebido de Magia, los Weasley, se encontraban en Grimmauld Place, y esto el lo corroboro en una junta de La Orden del Fénix a la que asistió y vio a sus dos amigos tomados de las manos sentados en un sillón el se dirigió hacia ellos no sin antes ser abrazado por la Señora Wealsey quien le recrimino en lo no haberse despedido de ellos, _"Lo siento"_ fue lo único que el atino a decir, y un _"no hay cuidado Harry_" que marco la soltura de la señora Weasley para ser acaparado por Tonks y Remus que lo saludaron alegremente sin decir los gemelos quienes después de su salida de Hogwarts se unieron a la Orden y lo saludaron y platicaron con el, cuando pudo soltarse de ellos se dirigió hacia Ron y Hermione a quienes les dijo _"prometí que era tan solo un hasta luego" _y saludo y tomo asiento junto a ellos, para oír la junta que comenzó cuando llego Dumblendore.

"Porque TE QUEDASTE EN MI 

_es que puedo vivir , ahora se lo que es ser feliz."_

"_Porque me eh QUEDADO EN TI_

_puedo verte partir, y ahora puedo decir_

_que si de amor eh aprendido tanto fue gracias a ti."_

Le parecía increíble amar tanto a una persona que a veces pensaba que estaba loco y que la pobre de Ginny tenía que lidiar con él, pero también se dio cuenta que no lo estaba porque eso significaba que Ginny también lo estaba; le era poco creíble que en tan solo unos meses amara con tanta intensidad a una persona a tal grado que arriesgara todo por verla feliz. La amaba y eso era todo lo que lo hacia feliz aunque esa felicidad durara poco, sabia que la necesitaba mas que a nada y eso era lo único que quería saber, la extrañaba aun cuando solo era una habitación la que los separaba. A veces le saltaba la duda de ¿qué hubiera pasado si esa noche en la madriguera no se hubiera atrevido a mostrar lo que sentía hacia ella? ¿Hubiera soportado la carga que ahora llevaba? o ¿ habría optado por renunciar? ¿Habría encontrado un motivo para hacerle frente a Voldemort, que no fuera ella? ¿Habría recogido el coraje suficiente para ofrecer un futuro mas prometedor a la comunidad mágica? ¿Tendría el coraje que ahora tiene para hacerle frente a Voldemort con la intención de volver a Ginny? Ahora eso no le importaba y no lo inquietaba lo único que le preocupaba era ofrecerle un futuro a la pelirroja que tanto amaba y hacerla la más feliz aunque el no estuviera para acompañarla en dicha felicidad.

_Aseneth: hola a todos gracias por leer mi fic, en verdad esta hecho con toda mi dedicación y prometo que este si lo continuo lo antes posible incluso ya llevo dos capítulos mas, incompletos pero ya los llevo, este fic tendrá solo 5 capítulos máximo. Dejen Reviws por favor, no les cuesta mas que apretar con el puntador de su Mouse, el link de abajo que dice Go, acepto de todo, quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, opiniones, chismes, no importa son bienvenidos claro excepto virus._

_Tambien quiero agradecer a unas personas a quienes les debo la continuación de mi fic, pronto lo continuare ya llevo mas de la mitad así que espero pronto publique ok gracias por leerlo tambien._


	2. Ginny

Te Quedaste.

Ginny

Llevaba un buen rato acostada boca arriba con la mirada perdida en el techo, no sabia a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo llevaba acostada, pero a juzgar por el paisaje que ofrecía la ventana y el dolor que le reclamaba su espalda por estar acostada de esa forma, llevaba aproximadamente dos horas en ese estado, además que al parecer todos debían estar en el Gran Comedor cenando.

Llevaba 2 horas que había subido a la habitación de las chicas de 7º curso de Gryffindor, dos horas que llevaba pensando en él, a decir verdad todo el día se la pasaba pensando en él y rogando que no le pasara nada, y que volviera con ella con bien, dos horas que al no poder soportar el relajo, la excitación y preocupación que tenían sus compañeros por los nuevos ataques de Lord Voldemorth, las miradas curiosas y de compasión que le lanzaban una que otra compañera de cursos inferiores había optado por retirarse a su habitación a intentar dormir un poco, estaba cansada, desmejorada, tenia muy mal aspecto, como quien no hubiera dormido en días, cosa que era verdad, no dejaba de pensar en el, en donde estaba en ese momento, si se encontraba bien, si estaba pensando en ella, pensaba que eso sonaba un poco egoísta, pero le extrañaba tanto, habían pasado un mes que no tenia noticias de él, y varios meses que no lo veía ni estaba con él, había descuidado sus estudios, su aspecto, su alimentación, sus horas de descanso, sus obligaciones como Premio Anual, el puesto que tenia en quidditch.... quidditch, la ultima vez que había platicado del futuro con el había sido después de un partido que habían tenidos con sus hermanos.

"_Porque tus manos dibujaron mis deseos,_

_y me dejaron soñar aun más"_

Flash Back

El sol estaba por ocultarse, en el horizonte se alcanzaba a ver los últimos rayos que el sol desprendía, estaba cansada, había sido un partido de quidditch muy reñido, pero habían ganado después de que Harry victoriosamente había logrado hacerse paso entre su hermano Charly y después de un largo partido había logrado quitarle en sus narices la snitch, así habían conseguido la victoria. Se habían divertido en grande junto con sus hermanos, con Hermione y con Harry, había sido una de las mejores tardes que habían pasado en La Madriguera, y estaban sumamente cansados, Bill, Charly, y los gemelos, se dirigieron a tomar un baño, porque tenían un compromiso mas tarde, dejándolos a Ron, Hermione, Harry y a ella solos en el campo, se dirigieron en un árbol a sentarse mientras platicaban del partido.

Y lo mejor es que no creí que podría parar el tiro que me lanzó Bill- decía Ron mientras Hermione lo miraba de soslayo- y lo logré aunque era un tiro muy difícil.

Pero con el mío no pudiste- decía Hermione mirándolo significativamente.

Es que en realidad eres muy buena- le respondió, de manera cómplice a lo que Hermione se sonrojo.

Este... bueno, creo que esta conversación ya no nos incluye ¿no crees Harry?- dijo Ginny a Harry y el último comenzó a reírse provocando el sonrojo de a los aludidos.

Jajaja... muy chistosa hermanita- dijo Ron sarcásticamente

Ginny tiene razón esta conversación parecía solo de ustedes- dijo Harry interviniendo.

La defiendes porque es tu novia- respondió Ron

Lo mismo haces y harías tu con Hermione ¿no Ron?- dijo Harry- además siempre la defiendes y que decir cuando están a solas y tu.....

Párale Harry, estábamos hablando del quidditch no?- dijo Hermione que ya estaba roja de la pena, por lo que estaba apunto de decir su mejor amigo

Si es cierto, Hermione tiene razón sigamos hablando de quidditch- dijo Ginny.

Si tu fuiste la que empezó Ginny acuérdate con tu comentario- dijo Ron

Olvídalo, Ron- dijo Ginny

Siguieron hablando de quidditch por un rato, mientras que Ron y Hermione se lanzaban miraditas cómplices en cada comentario y cada vez que su mirada coincidía, después de un rato los dos se disculparon y se fueron.

Este bueno chicos estoy cansado- dijo Ron estirándose como si tuviera sueño y bostezando.

Si como que yo también estoy cansada- lo imitó Hermione

Creo que todos estamos cansados un poco- dijo Harry- fue un partido muy duró

Los acompañamos si quieren?- dijo Ginny

¡NO!- gritaron los dos.

Si...este... no se preocupen... ustedes pueden quedarse... nosotros tenemos...- decía Ron buscando un pretexto.

Deberes, si eso es, deberes que hacer así que descansar, descansar no lo vamos hacer- dijo Hermione

Luego los vemos chicos- dijo Ron y los dos se fueron antes de que Ginny y Harry les interrogaran acerca de que tipos de deberes iban a hacer.

¿Que tipo de deberes crees que tengan que hacer cuando salieron de Hogwarts hace ya varias semanas?- dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y comenzando a reír.

Los mismos deberes que hacíamos nosotros en Hogwarts- dijo Harry sonriéndole picaramente, por lo que Ginny paro de reír y se sonrojo.

Por cierto que quedaron inconclusos- dijo Ginny recobrando el color, y sentándose en el regazo de Harry y poniendo los brazos a rededor de su cuello y besándolo en la comisura de los labios.

¿Qué tan inconclusos?- dijo Harry mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Ginny y comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

Mucho....-dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso-....muchísimo...- decía mientras le seguía besando- ...demasiado...

Esa no es una respuesta- dijo Harry mientras la veía a los ojos.

Pero te gusto verdad?- dijo Ginny sonriéndole.

No me gusto...- dijo Harry- me fascino- y acto seguido empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Jajaja.... suéltame jajaja....Harry jajaja...sabes que odio eso....jajaja- decía Ginny quien ya tenía a Harry encima de ella haciéndole cosquillas.

No te voy a soltar hasta que me des una respuesta coherente-decía Harry

Ya jajaja.... te dije jajaja... que muy... jajaja inconclusos... ahora suéltame jajaja - decía Ginny mientras intentaba zafarse de Harry.

Ahora dime cuanto me quieres y que soy el más guapo del mundo- decía Harry.

Jajaja... te quiero jajaja.... demasiado.... y... jajaja no pienso mentir...jajaja- decía Ginny retorciéndose de la risa

Vamos Gin solo dilo y te soltaré

Esta bien.....jajaja....Harry...jajaja eres el más guapo del mundo jajaja...- dijo Ginny y acto seguido Harry la soltó, dejando a Harry en cima de ella- además el más tonto del mundo- dijo Ginny y al ver las intenciones de Harry- era broma.- y le dio un beso en los labios.

Y tú eres la niña mas tonta que quiero- dijo Harry besándola e incorporándose con ellas a la posición que tenían antes de que él comenzara a hacerle cosquillas.

Grosero, tu también eres el mas tonto que quiero- dijo Ginny besando a su novio mientras se sentaba en sus piernas y lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

Y a Ron todavía lo quieres no?- pregunto Harry

Tú eres más tonto que él, él es necio y es mi hermano- dijo Ginny

Mentirosa..

Solo un poco...

Y se quedaron los dos abrazados por un momento mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y comenzaba a oscurecer, Harry miraba hacia el cielo, jugando con el cabello rojo de Ginny sumergido en sus pensamientos, que se dirigían en torno a Voldemort y a la guerra que pronto se aproximaba y en el hecho de que pronto se marcharía y tendría que dejar a Ginny sola, sin saber si volvería a verla, intentaría volver a verla, pero temía fallar, temía fallarle a la comunidad mágica, fallarle a la gente que quería, fallarle a sus amigos, fallarse a si mismo y sobre todo fallarle a ella, no quería pero temía hacerlo y verla sufrir no quería simplemente, no lo haría.....

Por otro lado Ginny aun abrazada a él, no dejaba de pensar en que estaba cerca la hora de separarse de Harry, por un lado en unas semanas tendría que volver al colegio y si bien le iba tal vez lo vería en las vacaciones de Navidad, y por otro lado sabia que estaba pronto la partida de Harry hacía un entrenamiento que le darían para enfrentarse a Voldemort, según había oído a Lupin mencionárselo a su padre, por lo que sabía que Harry partiría pronto y ella no podría evitarlo, por mas que quisiera....

Me quieres Ginny- dijo Harry de repente, causando la extrañeza de Ginny.

No te quiero solamente, te amo Harry- dijo Ginny

Yo también te amo- dijo Harry- ¿y hasta cuando me amaras?

Siempre, ¿Sabes? Una persona una vez me dijo: _"te amare hasta que este mundo termine, el Sol se apague, las estrellas dejen de brillar" _y sabes pienso tomar su ejemplo- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

¿Sabes que a lo mejor no regresaré?- dijo Harry con voz apagada.

Solo se que intentaras regresar- dijo Ginny- porque lo prometiste y tu nunca fallas y se que no lo harás esta vez, tengo absoluta fe en ti.

No importa que tarde años en hacerlo

Te esperare entonces, si es necesario toda mi vida, recuerda que me hiciste la promesa de volver y que estaríamos juntos toda la vida- dijo Ginny- y espero que lo cumplas.

En realidad quieres que estemos toda la vida juntos- dijo Harry quien ya había dejado a lado su tono melancólico- déjame decirte que ronco en las noches.

Tengo seis hermanos varones y la mitad de ellos roncan como no tienes idea... ya me acostumbrare... y tu también quieres estar toda tu vida conmigo, porque eh de decirte que tengo una horrible manía por el orden...

Ya me acostumbraré... aunque mi lado de la habitación este todo regado, prometo que el tuyo estará siempre en orden...

Harry, como crees que voy a dejar que la mitad de la habitación este limpia y la otra mitad este sucia...

Mientras no invada tu espacio todos esta bien ¿no crees?- dijo Harry, pero al ver la expresión de su novia agregó- era broma, mi amor ¿cómo crees que tendría el cuarto desordenado? Cuando me crié con mi tía que todo lo tenia en un exacto orden

Pues eso espero, ¿qué ejemplo le darías a nuestros hijos?- dijo Ginny y pronto entendió lo que había dicho en verdad estaba teniendo esa platica con Harry, y al mirarlo también vio que Harry estaba sorprendió por la platica que estaban teniendo. Nunca había hablado acerca de tener hijos y casarse, habían platicado que su relación seguiría después de Hogwarts, pero nunca de compromiso y bodas, si creían que en su debido tiempo lo haría pero no pensaron que de una platica inocente saltara ese tema de conversación.

Oye...Ginny...se que es muy pronto para hablar de esto pero....- Harry no terminó, tenía pena de proseguir, estaba rojo, sentía sus mejillas arder, no es que no quisiera hablar de matrimonio con ella sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría porque ella era la mujer de su vida, la mujer que amaba, pero creía insensato hablar con ella del futuro cuando talvez no habría futuro entre ellos, no es que afirmará que le pasaría algo, pero también existía la posibilidad de que no volviera y eso aunque era doloroso, era una realidad que le acechaba desde que se había enterado de la profecía. Por otro lado Ginny, no podía creer que el estuviera apunto de pedirle, eso, claro su relación era estable, sabía que lo amaba y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, pero al menos la pregunta no dejaba de , como decirlo, ponerla nerviosa y feliz a la vez, nerviosa en el sentido que no sabía si en verdad Harry se refería a eso, y que si ella sería capaz de afrontar la situación de la mejor manera, no todos los días le piden a una matrimonio, eso de tener un esposo, hijos y una casa, no, pero estaba feliz, porque tan solo la ilusión de saber que Harry le pediría matrimonio significaba que el la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él no dejaba de ser eso felicidad, pero por otra parte el simple hecho de que Harry le pidiera matrimonio y nunca volviera sería horrible, no podría soportar la ilusión de saber que el la amaba y quería compartir su vida con él, y que él jamás volviera, bueno no quería pensar en eso pero era una realidad que le quitaba el sueño, no podría vivir sin el amor de Harry, eso era una realidad, lo amaba y quería estar con el toda la vida, aunque de ello dependiera su vida.

¿Pero?- dio Ginny para ayudar a su novio.

Gin, tu lo haces mas difícil- dijo Harry en modo de reproche, y ella le saco la lengua- yo se que a lo mejor esta promesa no sirve, yo se que son tiempos difíciles, que lo menos seguro que yo tengo es mi vida- Ginny le miró con reproche- no me mires así es la verdad, y pues a lo mejor como dije no sirve pero de todos modos quiero hacerla, porque te amo y se que eres la mujer de mi vida, Ginebra Molly Weasley, después de que pase esta horrible Guerra y que todos podamos volver a ver un paisaje diferente, ya un mundo sin guerra ni destrucción, y claro te hayas graduado con honores de Hogwarts y claro que eso espero, quiero convertirte en mi esposa, en la madre de mis hijo en la primera y ultima mujer de mi vida....Ginny Weasley ¿Aceptarías casarte con migo?

Harry...yo..- Ginny tenía una cara, que difícilmente se podría describir o mejor dicho descifrar, su cara cambio de extrañeza a felicidad, pero una felicidad extrema- yo...claro que acepto Harry- y se lanzo a su brazos derribándolo y besándolo- Harry- dijo con lagrimas en el rostro- te amo, ¿lo oíste? te amo.

Sí lo oí, y yo también te amo- dijo Harry abrazando a su novia- y prometo ser mas ordenado- dijo riendo ante la expresión de felicidad que tenia su novia, hace tan solo ella estaba apunto de llorar y ahora estaba extremadamente feliz.

Oye una pregunta como dato curioso ¿cuántos hijos quieres que tengamos?- pregunto Harry, la familia Weasley era grande y no es que le pareciera mal tener una familia, pero tampoco queria exagerar como los Weasley-

No se los que vengan....

¿Cómo que los que vengan?- dijo Harry preocupado- y si vienen 10 niños

Pues los aceptaremos, serán bienvenidos- dijo Ginny riendo al ver la expresión en cara de Harry- te imaginas diez niños corriendo por nuestra casa, todos ellos pelirrojos y morenos.... jajajaja- dijo Ginny empezando a reír por la expresión de Harry, y agregó- ¿Cómo crees Harry que vamos a tener tantos niños?, ni que fuéramos conejos, Te imaginas, tendríamos que mudarnos a una casa grande, y te imaginas como los nombraríamos a todos, y peor a mi que me toca el trabajo mas duró de tenerlos durante 9 meses en mi vientre y los partos... vaya es una cosa que ni me quiero imaginar, no se como mi mamá pudo con 7 hijos, ahora que lo veo la admiró por eso.

Bueno, al menos dos para empezar no estaría tan mal, una niña y un niño , y tendríamos una gran casa donde tendría que haber un jardín para enseñarle a nuestro hijo quidditch...

Y también a nuestra hija, yo también juego quidditch ¿sabes?- le miró Ginny con reproche.

Claro que se que juegas y eres la mejor jugadora que eh conocido, pero y si no le gusta, tendríamos que buscar otra actividad para ella.......

Y así se quedaron hablando hasta el anochecer, hablando de sus planes a futuro, un futuro que estaba cerca, un futuro que fue impuesto por una tonta profecía, un futuro que según Ginny, y eso era lo que mas esperaban las dos personas que estaban abrazadas debajo de un árbol y de la infinita noche, era tan prometedor y real, como el amor que esas dos personas se profesaban, un amor que formaba una barrera impenetrable, una amor que jamás sería destruido y que era mas fuerte que toda la maldad junta que estaba viviendo en esos tiempos y que desde tiempos remotos se vivía, un amor tan puro y llenó de entrega, como pocas veces se ve en tiempos en los que las personas se vuelven tan frías y lo único que anhelan es el poder.

Fin Flash Back

"_Porque supiste alimentar mis sentimientos_

_con una entera complicidad"_

Flash Back

No era justo, o bueno si un poco, pero solo un poco, bueno era enteramente justo, pero la culpa no solo era de ella, el plan había sido suyo y la realización de este pero tenia un cómplice que justo en esos momentos no había hecho su aparición hasta el momento en la sala común, y que por información de Dobby el elfo domestico, sabia que el había ido a las cocinas a desayunar y almorzar, así que no había aguantado el hambre y de seguro lo vería en la cena. Ya había admitido que era su culpa, pero también había otro culpable, sin embargo, toda caía en ella, y por eso tenía que aguantar la marea de reclamos y que la estuviera correteando Ron al salir de la sala común furtivamente cuando el le estaba regañando. Pero aun así no comprendía la reacción de su hermano, y menos sabiendo que el azul es su color favorito, a decir verdad al menos a todos les gusta, es un color que combina perfecto, y en el se ve espectacular, porque le hace remarcar su ojos azules, así que no entendía la razón de su enojo, además de que los rockeros muggles lo traen así, y a las chikas las vuelve locas, y en el, el cambio de color de su cabello era genial, lo hacia ver mas pálido, pero genial, así que no veía nada de malo en el cambio de color, y además le había cambiado el peinado y esto lo hacia verse aun mejor, hasta Hermione admitía que se le veía bien, inclusive ella ya había experimentado el cambio de look que Ginny hacia, una vez inclusive aunque ella a veces renegaba que las rubias se ven un poco huecas, había admitido cambiar su look castaño al de un rubio platinado inclusive aunque no estaba muy segura lo había aceptado y se le veía genial, inclusive ella misma había cambiado su cabello infinidad de veces, desde color, hasta corte, inclusive una vez lo había traído negro con destellos violetas durante una semana, así que no entendía porque su hermano hacia tanto berrinche por un cambio de color insignificante, aunque en cierto modo si entendía su enojo, el era de las personas que no les gusta que le tomen el pelo, o en este caso que se lo pinten, pero aun así su reacción era exagerada, pero sabia que en una hora cuando se haya cansado de corretearla por todo Hogwarts, se lo tomaría mas ligero y ya no estaría enojado, en fin ella era su hermana favorita y sabia que no podía enojarse tanto con ella, además que al parecer como que a Ron le había gustado mas el cambio cuando Hermione dijo que se le veía genial, así que de seguro unos 10 min. mas correteándola y sería suficiente.

Iba corriendo por el pasillo de la biblioteca, oía que Ron iba siguiéndola, giro su cabeza para atrás para ver si Ron venia y no se fijo que en esos momentos alguien iba saliendo de la biblioteca con un par de libros y pergaminos en los brazos, cuando miro ya era demasiado tarde solo pudo ver sus ojos verdes y sintió el choque de sus cuerpos tirandolos con fuerza al piso, terminando ella encima de él, dejándolo confundido.

Harry- grito sonrojada al ver que con su novio había chocado.

Ginny...- dijo Harry sonrojado por el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Yo...Harry...este lo siento, no fue mi intención- dijo ella aun arriba de él mirándolo a los ojos.

No hay problema- dijo Harry nerviosamente tocándose el brazo derecho sobre el cual había caído- Ginn...este no es que me incomode y mucho menos me molesta, a decir verdad me encanta- diciendo esto ultimo a su oído- pero creo que no me gusta exhibirme delante del todo el colegio, y creo que debemos levantarnos, porque creo que todos nos miran- dijo echando un vistazo a la multitud de alumnos que se habían formado alrededor de ellos.

Claro- dijo Ginny sonrojada levantándose y tomando las cosas de su novio, Harry apenas se había levantado cuando oyó un grito.

GINNY ¿DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO?

Ron...

¿Qué de...?- dijo Harry

no hay tiempo vamonos, luego te explico- dijo tomando la mano de Harry y corriendo a través de los que le rodeaban.

Seguían corriendo por los pasillos aun tomados de las manos, guiados por las miradas curiosas que lanzaban algunos alumnos que se encontraban entre los pasillos que recorrían, no sabia como, pero habían llegado a la Sala de los Menesteres, se detuvieron y Ginny paso varias veces por donde se suponía estaba la entrada, hasta que la pared materializo una puerta por la que entraron.

Era una simple salita de estar con algunos sillones y cojines en el piso, para sentarse y descansar después de haber corrido sin sentido por toda la escuela escapando de Ron, por una razón que Harry desconocía, razón de la cual Ginny se ocuparía mas tarde y le pediría perdón a su Hermano, por el momento esperaría hasta que a Ron se le bajara un poco el enojo. Cuando Harry recupero el aliento se giró a ver a su novia y con la mirada le interrogo y la otra solo se hizo la desentendida.

ahora que hiciste Ginny?- le pregunto Harry

yo nada- dijo Ginny fingiendo indignación- porque crees que todo lo que le pasa a mi hermano es culpa mía?

Porque siempre todo lo que le pasa a tu hermano misteriosamente tu te ves involucrada o mejor dicho tu eres la culpable.- dijo regañándola.

Exageras

Ya quisieras, así que dime que hiciste esta vez- dijo Harry

Nada malo....

Pero tampoco nada bueno así que dime, te estoy esperando....

Hay, tu ganas, pero tu eres cómplice así que me tienes que defender- dijo Ginny

Como que soy cómplice...

Deja que te explique ¿quieres?- dijo Ginny- recuerdas la botellita que te di en la mañana?

La de shampoo, para Ron? No me digas que fue la que hizo que su cabello se tiñera azul?- dijo Harry dudando, se había dado cuenta de que al salir del baño Ron su cabello había cambiado, pero prefirió no decirle a su amigo si no sospecharía que el tendría algo que ver, porque el había dejado la botella de shampoo, que Ginny le había dado la noche anterior, en el baño sin saber que el contenido de este era la poción para cambiar el color de cabello, muy usual en las mujeres del mundo mágico- ya me lo sospechaba, conociéndote ya te habías tardado en hacerle una a Ron, he aquí la razón por la que me encerré en la biblioteca a hacer mis deberes y desaparecí por un rato hasta que por lo menos le pidieras perdón a Ron.

Pensabas dejarme sola con la bronca?- dijo Ginny

Con tu broca, la verdad si- dijo Harry

Tan malo eres?- dijo Ginny el otro asintió y prosiguió- entonces ya no me hables.

¿por qué? Siempre te defiendo Ginny, y pareces no entender que dejes a tu hermano una vez por todas, además también debes pedirle perdón sinceramente, aparte como dije siempre te defiendo y es bueno que por una vez tu sola lo hagas- la regaño Harry

pero....

¿pero que?

Nada, pero solo esta ultima vez y te prometo que ya no le hago bromas a Ron, si, si , si- dijo Ginny suplicándole con ojitos de perrito a medio morir y dándole besitos en la cara.

Ginny...

Vamos Harry si, si, si

Esta bien, pero es la ultima ok- dijo Harry, y es que no podía resistirse a las caras de suplica que le hacia Ginny, en si no podía resistirse a no estar junto a ella, besarla, abrazarla.

Esta bien, oye ¿qué estuviste haciendo todo este rato en la biblioteca? Porque pasarse 7 horas en la biblioteca!! Si que es extraño en ti, como que juntarte con Hermione te esta afectando ¿no?-digo Ginny revisando los libros y pergaminos que traía Harry saliendo de la biblioteca.

Bueno no estuve todo el rato en la biblioteca, pero la mayor parte si, es que tenemos tanta tarea- dijo Harry acercándose con Ginny para ver sus apuntes.

En verdad te estas tomando muy en serio tu carrera de Auror- le dijo Ginny

Pues la verdad si- dijo un poco sonrojado- pero es mi sueño ser un gran Auror, y no me importa si tengo que dejar pasar muchas cosas para lograrlo, pero es mi sueño desde que en 4º año Moddy me dijo que tenia aptitudes para serlo y sobre todo cuando supe que mi papá, Sirius, y Remus habían estudiado para ser Aurores.

Vaya Harry, no sabia que esto era tan serio, bueno si es serio porque es tu carrera es de lo que vas a trabajar cuando salgas de Hogwarts, pero jamás oí a alguien expresarse de tal manera de la carrera que escogió, y me da alegría que tengas ese animo, es una de las cosas por las que me enamoro cada día de ti, y es que no te das por vencido, eres capaz de arriesgar todo por lo que quieres, y además se que lo lograras, porque tienes todo para hacerlo, y además eres una gran persona, con un gran corazón y una gran deseo y disposición para hacer las cosas- dijo Ginny abrazando a su novio.

Gracias Gin.....te quiero tanto....

De que?

Por ser como eres, por darme tu apoyo, tu amor y sobre todo tu confianza......

No mas bien gracias a ti por dejarme compartir todos tus sueños y alegrías Harry por ser mas que una novia, ser una amiga para ti... yo también te quiero tanto- dijo besándolo y abrazándolo, mientras seguía revisando sus apuntes, en verdad Ginny estaba feliz con la relación que llevaba con Harry, y es que entre ellos había confianza, amor y amistad, y es que esa era la base de que en su relación no hubiera dudas, y es que antes de ser novios, había una amistad, una amistad que era de entera confianza en la que para ninguno de los dos había secretos, tanto Harry como Ginny sabían como era el otro, conocían su carácter, Harry sabia que Ginny era muy explosiva y que era exageradamente ordenada y que a veces era muy perfeccionista en unas cosas y en otras le daban igual como quedaran, Ginny sabia que Harry tenia un carácter bondadoso y tolerante se esforzaba en hacer bien las cosas pero si no conseguía que las cosas salieran como el quería no se alteraba si no tomaba las cosas con calma y también que cuando quería una cosa no había impedimento para que las hiciera y tenia una suerte para meterse en problemas; sus miradas, los dos sabían solo con mirarse a los ojos, cuando estaban preocupados, cuando necesitaban estar solos, cuando necesitaban de que estuvieran ahí con ellos, sabían cuando estaba triste; conocían sus gustos y compartían algunos, Ginny le enseño a Harry apreciar el arte, la música, la literatura, el baile, el dulce sonido de la tranquilidad y sobre todo amar y sentirse amado, mientras que Harry le enseño a ser mas tolerante, a tener valentía, amor hacia los demás, a jamás rendirse, a lograr todo lo que propusiera y sobre todo le había enseñado en que cuando uno realmente desea algo y tiene un sueño, el mundo conspira para que se lleve a cabo (lo se esta me la robe del libro EL ALQUIMISTA pero si ya utilice una canción de Ha-Ash , y los personajes de J.K.Rowling....)... y es que realmente tanto uno para el otro era su complemento, su alma gemela, y si a lo mejor antes Ginny no entendía o mas bien no creía que realmente existiera la persona que era destinada para ella, cuando conoció a Harry no solo como el famoso niño que vivió, si no como Harry la persona el ser humano, el amigo, se dio cuenta que el amor platónico que sentía por él, se convirtió en amor verdadero, un amor que existía y era tan grande, como el amor que mueve este mundo, el que hizo y hace que cada día exista vida.

Oye, ya entendiste el hechizo de neutralización?- le pregunto Ginny separándose un poco de él.

Si ¿porque?- le respondió Harry

Para que me lo expliques, lo que pasa es que en un sentido estoy fallando, y de todos los que nos han enseñado es el que me falta por dominar- dijo Ginny

Claro que te lo enseño, pero de que te sirve si tu vas para leyes mágicas no? Por lo regular ese es para los EXTASIS de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Auror no?- dijo Harry

Exactamente, no se le he comentado a nadie pero voy para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en la rama de dragones y unicornios, y también voy para leyes mágicas- le contesto Ginny-

Vaya Ginny eso es genial ¿porque no nos habías comentado nada?

no lo había mencionado porque estaba indecisa pero opte por las dos, obtuve los TIMOS para las dos carreras, y aunque las dos son pesadas las voy sacando adelante- dijo Ginny- pero no lo comentes a nadie, mamá se preocuparía si se enterara de que voy para Criaturas Mágicas, ya bastante tiene con Charly, y estaba tan feliz cuando le dije que pensaba matricularme en Leyes Mágicas, y peor si le comentas a Ron te aseguro que iría corriendo con el director pidiendo a gritos que me quiten de la carrera y no quisiera.

Esta bien no comentare nada esperare hasta que tu quieras mencionarlo, pero creo que la carrera es un tanto peligrosa, pero es tu decisión y la respeto, y espero que puedas con las dos- dijo Harry.

Gracias Harry, es también lo que espero, me dará alegría cuando lleve la carta de aceptación en las dos carreras a la casa, aunque solo una sea la que profese- dijo Ginny.

Solo una profesaras ¿por qué?

Lo que pasa es que la de Criaturas Mágicas es muy peligrosa y me haría viajar mucho, y eso no es lo que quiero, quiero un trabajo estable, un trabajo que me permita tener una familia, ya sabes, casarme, tener hijos, una casa, eso es lo que mas anhelo sobretodos las cosas, me gustaría tener una familia como la tuvieron mis padres, me gustaría experimentar el hecho de ser madre y esposa, creo que seria lo mas importante para mi, y no me gustaría que este sueño quede en el olvido solo porque no puedo estar en un lugar estable , o si tengo mi familia, no me gustaría descuidarla, ni perderme ningún momento con ellos- le dijo Ginny

Pero creo que podrías hacer las dos cosas, no se tener tu propio criadero de animales mágicos o talvez hacer tus practicas sin necesidad de que abandones ninguno de los dos sueños- le animo Harry

¿sabes? Tienes razón no hay nada que me impida lograr cualquiera de los dos sueño, tal vez primero profese la carrera de Leyes, y luego cuando tenga ya mi familia estable pueda dedicarme a los animales mágicos.- dijo Ginny mas emocionada

puedes hacer lo que tu quieras, siempre y cuando realmente lo desees, serás una excelente criadora de animales mágicos, una excelente funcionaria en tu departamento y se que serás una excelente mamá y esposa....

tu crees Harry?

No solo lo creo lo afirmo- dijo Harry

Y tu has pensado, a lo mejor no sea conmigo, tener una familia?- dijo Ginny

si lo eh pensado...- pensaba decirle que sabia que seria con ella con la que formaría un familia, porque sabia que lo que sentía por ella jamás lo volvería a sentir por nadie mas- .... y sabes es lo que mas anhelo, me gustaría tener una familia, como la que no tuve hasta apenas unos 6 años, también me gustaría sentir lo que es ser un padre y un esposo...

y serás el mejor, porque tienes tanto amor que dar, que tus hijos te amaran y tu esposa también, y tendrás un hogar, con todas aquellas cosas de las que careciste cuando eras mas pequeño-le dijo afirmando Ginny y Harry la jalo acercándola a ella abrazándole y le susurro:

y lo mejor es que será contigo- le dijo Harry haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara y le interrogara con la mirada y el asintiera, antes de que Ginny lo besara.

Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

No tu eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme, te amo- y se quedaron abrazados durante un rato en la Sala de los menesteres, antes de irse a la Sala común en la que Ron estaba esperando a su hermana, para regañarla.

El regaño no fue tan malo como el que se esperaba, solo le dijo que cuando quisiera cambiar el color de su cabello, se lo mencionara antes y que si lo iba hacer que fueran colores que en verdad le quedaran como el azul que en esos momentos traía, Harry como de costumbre acepto parte de la responsabilidad diciendo que el había interceptado con la botella al baño, sabiendo el contenido de la botella, le pidieron perdón a Ron, prometiéndole que no volverían a cambiar el color de su cabello, ni otra parte de su cuerpo.

Después de un rato Ginny se despidió de Hermione, Ron y de Harry con unas buenas noches y un beso para Harry, subió a su cuarto y cuando se estaba cambiando Hermione entro a su habitación y le comento el porque de que Ron no se hubiera molestado tanto y la razón había sido que cuando llego al gran comedor varias _"arrastradas"_ como dijo Hermione y otros compañeros le habían dicho que el color de su cabello era genial y se quedaron platicando un rato antes de que Hermione se fuera a su habitación.

Al día siguiente para gusto y felicidad de Hermione, varios chikos traían el cabello de colores como Ron,_ **así las arrastradas se alejaran de mi novio** _le comento Hermione a Ginny y habían hecho que el guardián del equipo de Griffindor y el buscador que traía el cabello azul como el de Ron, siguieran teniendo las pocas admiradoras que tenían antes de cambiar su look, lo que hizo que disminuyera la preocupación de Ginny y Hermione.

Fin Flash Back

"_Porque al pensar en el pasado_

_veo en el futuro una posibilidad de amar"_

¿De qué están hechos los sueños?, de fantasías, de deseos, de anhelos y promesas que uno mismo se crea, los sueños son los sentimientos mas puros que existen en uno, siempre y cuando este no perjudique a los demás, que pasa cuando este sentimiento se vuelve mas grande y tan especial como el amor que se profesan dos personas, que un simple sueño se convierte en el anhelo de alguien por seguir vivo y regresar con la persona amada, cuando un simple sueño se convierte en mas que eso. Los sueños tiene algo malo, y eso es, que uno siempre despierta de ellos, si a uno realmente no lo anhela con verdadero fervor y fe, desaparecen, simplemente se van, tal como si en la mañana te levantaras y olvidaras aquellos sueños que tuviste la noche anterior y te fueras a realizar tus actividades como si no hubieras soñado nada; pero a algunos no les pasa lo mismo, ese sueño se convierte en una fantasía, luego en un deseo, luego en una promesa, y luego si el sueño es demasiado real, se convierte en un anhelo de vivir.

Ginny tenía un sueño, un sueño demasiado real, un sueño que compartía con la persona que mas amaba, un sueño que simplemente a los dos pertenecían y compartían con una entera complicidad, un sueño que era el mas grande secreto que tenían, un sueños que les reclamaba estar a los dos juntos, un sueño convertido en la razón de su existencia, un sueño convertido en un anhelo de vivir.

Por Harry ella era capaz de renunciar a todo y escapar con él de esa maldita realidad que vivían, sin embargo ellos no eran así, por mas que quisieran no podían dejar todo atrás y hacerse los desentendidos, ellos aunque a veces no les correspondían daban la cara a todos sus problemas, y a veces a los de los demás, y aunque la Guerra era para toda la comunidad mágica en incluso la muggle, Harry tomaba esa responsabilidad sobre él, aunque el no tuviera nada que ver en ella, porque él no había pedido a gritos pertenecer a esa profecía, simplemente pertenecía y no podía hacerse el desobligado, el simplemente a veces se preocupaba mas por los demás que por el mismo. A veces odiaba eso, odiaba que se tomará muy apecho el papel de héroe en la Comunidad Mágica, odiaba que fuera tan amable, bondadosos, gentil odiaba que fuera tan...parecido a su familia, no es que odiara a Harry, sería como odiar a su familia, simplemente... simplemente lo amaba tal como era, pero deseaba que realmente el no tuviera que ir, le gustaba o mejor dicho amaba que fuera como es, tan solo Harry, pero no quería que el... no podía ni pensar en ello, tan solo con la pronunciación de la palabra mu....er... muerte, le costaba salir de su boca y trataba de no pensar en ello, sin embargo era algo que le atormentaba a diario, no había día en que no pensará en que pasaría si él no aguantaba, si el simplemente....eso... muriera, no lo aguantaría, una parte de ella moriría con él, simplemente no podría vivir sin él. Aun era difícil la vida sin el en esos momentos, que no quería imaginar si realmente lo perdía, no podía y no debía, simplemente él era todo lo que necesitaba.

"Por todo lo que eh encontrado 

_te llevo siempre a mi lado"_

Llevaba dos meses en la misma situación, sin saber de él y ni de su familia y era una situación que se le hacia poco justa, comprendía el hecho de que no pudiera comunicarse con él, era peligroso, Voldemort iba tras él, pero de su familia, no comprendía porque su familia tenia que verse afectada por esto, y mas cuando el correo quedaba estrictamente prohibido al igual que las salidas a Hogsmeade, así que con suerte talvez los vería hasta navidad, y es que tenia tantas cosas que contarles, y preguntarles, quería saber de ellos, como la estaban pasando en estos momentos, quería estar en esos momentos difíciles y ayudarles en lo que fuera necesario. Los extrañaba y no dejaba en ningún momento de pensar en ellos y en lo mal que la estarían pasando, y era todo tan exasperante, se sentía impotente ella lejos del sufrimiento que estaban pasando en esos momentos no solo su familia si no todas las personas de la Comunidad mágica y muggle, quería hacer algo pero no podía, simplemente rogaba todas las noches porque nada malo estuviera pasando y que cuando todo eso terminara ella volviera a ser feliz como antes, con Harry, Hermione y Ron junto a ella divirtiéndose como lo hacían en Hogwarts, ahora sin al preocupación por la que a veces pasaban por Voldemort, simplemente ella quería que todo esto acabara, para poder ser feliz junto a su familia, junta a sus amigos y junto a Harry.

Flash Back

¿A quien se le ocurrió la gran idea de salir hoy a abrir nuestros regalos en el jardín?- dijo Ron de repente, tenía la nariz roja a causa del frió y envuelto en una chamarra, un suéter, un pantalón de lana, sus zapatos, un gorro una bufanda y guantes, además de estar envuelto en una cobija polar- precisamente hoy 25 de diciembre que se ha registrado la Navidad mas fría.

A mi- dijo Hermione de repente, estaba igual que Ron vestida y estaba abrazada a el para cobijarse- además es lindo.

Si Ron, es lindo y original, que simplemente estar en la Sala Común abriendo nuestros regalos como las ultimas navidades-agrego Ginny abrazada a Harry mientras este sostenía una cobija y los la bolsa que contenía sus regalos.

Vamos Ron es súper divertido- dijo Harry sarcásticamente mientras elevaba los brazos como si estuviera divirtiéndose en una gran fiesta.

Callate Harry- dijo Ginny

Uy... si Harry tienes razón es súper genial- dijo Ron sarcásticamente- Yo no le veo ni lo lindo ni lo divertido estar muriéndose de frió junto aun árbol en la nieve, cuando podríamos estar en la Sala común tomando chocolate junto a la fogata calientitos.

Te apoyo amigo- dijo Harry mientras dejaba los regalos en el piso.

hombres, siempre tienen que ver el lado negativo de las cosas- dijo Hermione.

Por eso son hombres Hermione, nunca cambian.- dijo Ginny

¿Como que nunca cambiamos que insinúan?- dijo Harry

si ¿qué insinúan?- dijo Ron

Hay lo siento si herí su hombría se me olvida que los hombres son perfectos- dijo Ginny

Les pido una disculpa por mi y por todas la mujeres que alguna vez han ofendido y se han liberado de su hombría- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente hincándose a pedirles disculpas y Ginny la imitaba.

No exageren....

Los que exageran son ustedes...

¿por qué?- pregunto Harry

por estúpidos arrogantes..- y Ginny y Hermione empezaron a reír mientras los otros ponían cara de enojados.

Jajaja muy graciosa Ginevra – dijo Ron

La verdad si y que?- respondió la pelirroja.

Pues ¿qué?

Nada y tu?

Nada...

Ya los dos por favor- dijo Harry- ya van empezar? Si no es Hermione, es Ginny verdad Ron?

Yo... Harry- dijo Ron y Ginny empezó a reírse de él.

Y tu también Ginevra- dijo Harry regañándola- deja a tu hermano de una vez por todas.

Yo... Harry- y ahora fue el turno de Ron para reír y Harry lo miró y el suprimió su risa.

Que les parece si abrimos los regalos mejor?- dijo Hermione rompiendo la tensión.

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Harry

Y yo...

Y yo...

Bueno entonces a lo que íbamos- dijo Hermione conjurando unos sillones para sus amigos, había aprendido a conjurar debido a que en los EXTASIS vendría, todos tomaron asiento y Hermione empezó a repartir sus regalos.

Veo que este año la familia se puso muy esplendida que en otros años- dijo Ron tomando los paquetes que le ofrecía Hermione.

En serio que no cambias- dijo Ginny- si son pocos porque son....

Ginny, en serio que ya- le dijo Harry, mientras le pasaba sus regalos.

Toma Harry son tuyos- dijo dándole unos paquetes Hermione

Gracias Herm- dijo Harry- ahora si abrirlos- y comenzaron abrirlos, recibieron muchos regalos, túnicas, surtidos de bromas, libros, en especial ese año, su ultimo año habían recibido libros de todo, Harry y Ron en especial habían recibido la mayor cantidad de libros que pudieron imaginarse, cosas que le envidio Hermione, porque ella solo había recibido tres a diferencia de ellos que habían recibido cinco libros cada uno para su preparación de Auror, cosa por la que se arrepintieron de elegir esa carrera, Ginny lo veía divertida, Hermione por un lado les lanzaba miradas de celos y sostenía sus libros con cuidado, mientras que Harry y Ron miraban con extrañeza sus libros y los dejaban a un lado para empezar a comer los dulces, también recibieron ropa, los auténticos y originales suéteres de la Sra. Weasley con una porción de pastel casero de chocolate.

Tengan mas cuidado con sus libros nuevos- dijo Hermione remarcando esto ultimo.

Vamos Hermione no me digas que estas celosa porque recibimos mas libros- dijo Ron

No es eso, simplemente que... espero que aprovechen los libros, porque gastaron mucho en ellos y sería una lastima que no los ocuparan- dijo esto ultimo con un dejo de celos en su voz.

Admite que estas celosa- dijo haciéndole burla Ron- si tanto querías te hubieras matriculado para el curso de Auror.

No estoy celosa ya te lo dije Ron...

Si lo estas....

No

Si

No

Si si si si mil veces

No no no dos mil veces

Ya basta los dos son muy infantiles- dijo Ginny interrumpiendo

Vaya hablando de madurez la niña mas inmadura- dijo Ron y solto a reir acompañado de Hermione

Y mas cuando tu eres mas inmadura que yo- dijo Hermione

Yo soy mas madura que tú Ronnie, y ahora que veo también te falta madurez Hermione- dijo Ginny

Ya quisieras...- le contesto Hermione

Deberás que cuando estaré sin que alguno de los tres pele- dijo Harry mientras los otros tres comenzaban a pelear- ya basta los tres- grito enojado Harry y ninguno le hizo caso, seguían discutiendo- ya dejen de discutir- y seguían sin hacerle caso, Harry respiro hondo diez veces y los otros tres parecían no querer dejar de discutir...

CON UNA.$#&. (grosería, la que ustedes quieran se las dejo a su criterio) DEJEN DISCUTIR- grito Harry exasperado y los tres le miraron con miedo, aceptaban que ahora si se habían pasado.

Lo siento Harry- dijeron los tres al unísono.

Pues que bueno- dijo mas calmado Harry- me sorprende que alardean de madurez y los cuatro somos iguales de infantiles....

Creo que esta vez nos pasamos en verdad, hoy es Navidad se supone debe reinar una tranquilidad y paz y amor.....-dijo Hermione

Se supone tu lo has dicho Hermione- dijo Ron- pero lo descompusimos con nuestras peleas constantes.....yo... quiero pedirles una disculpa a los tres.... lo siento Hermione y Ginny por querer llevarles siempre la contraria.. lo siento Harry por causarte un disgusto en verdad no lo quería hacer...

Yo también lo siento me metí en una pelea de ustedes dos- dijo Ginny refiriéndose a Hermione y a Ron- y la verdad no me correspondía.....lo siento...Harry... perdón....

Yo también lo siento, también quise llevarte la contraria Ron y no quise aceptar el hecho de que sentí Celos....en fin también lo siento Ginny por decirte inmadura cuando demostré que me falta mucha madurez en algunos aspectos

Parece talk show esto- dijo Harry rompiendo la tensión- y también quiero pedirles una disculpa por haber sido grosero. (N/a esto fue absurdo, yo me estoy riendo en mi casa XD XD, pero ya saben es Navidad y ese sentimiento de amor ´ nace por estas fechas, a mi me hacen pedir perdón por lo que a veces les hago a mis hermanos, así que lo puse mas o menos como lo hago en mi casa)....

Bueno ya que estamos otra vez bien....- empezó Hermione y se dirigió a Ginny- saca la cajita Ginny por favor- dijo Hermione y Ginny se acerco y le entrego un pequeño regalo- bueno esto fue idea de Ginny...

Dirás de las dos- interrumpió Ginny

.....bueno de las dos... y es algo cursi... pero tiene gran valor sentimental para nosotras- dijo Hermione- Ginny y yo decidimos que esta Navidad fuera diferente y por eso los trajimos a este árbol..... sabemos que estamos viviendo tiempos..... horribles.. de destrucción y odio... en el que la maldad esta presente a todos lados a lo que vamos... pero hay algo muy bueno que ha salido de esto....y eso es nuestra amistad....hemos estado apoyándonos y eso hizo que nuestra amistad creciera y que entre nosotros hubiera no solo una amor de amigos, si no de hermanos en el que siempre estaremos para apoyarnos....por eso hicimos un regalo para los cuatro- dijo abriendo la cajita y sacando cuatro medallas – es un pequeño presente para ustedes.... en el viene el nombre de los otros tres....- dijo entregándole a cada uno una medalla

Gracias- dijeron Ron y Harry completando su medalla, era una medalla que al juntarla formaba una mas grande y con un hechizo al estar completa aparecian los nombres de los cuatro.

Esto es para que siempre tengan en cuenta de que somos amigos y que vayan a donde vayan siempre nos llevaran a lado, que cualquier decisión que tomen estaremos juntos y nos apoyaremos los unos a los otros- dijo Ginny tomando su medallón y poniéndoselo- bueno ahora la parte final... Hermione haznos los Honores- dijo y Hermione saco su varita y murmuro un hechizo, inmediatamente junto al árbol que estaban apareció unas letras como si una manos invisible las tallara con una navaja **_"Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny 25 diciembre 1997" _**– gracias Hermione, bueno quiero que hagamos una promesa les parece...- dijo y los demás asintieron- quiero que prometan que pase lo que pase dentro de Diez años estaremos aquí, junto a este árbol, aunque no estemos juntos quiero que ese día estemos aquí, y que de este día en adelante jamás dejemos de apoyarnos y siempre estemos para ayudarnos y que nuestra amistad duré no solo para dentro de diez años, si no para siempre....lo prometen –dijo Ginny

Prometido- dijeron Harry, Hermione y Ron.

Es una promesa, no la rompan ok-

Ok......

Regresaron a la sala común, mas relajados y felices de lo que se habían ido, en verdad ese Navidad había sido diferente, había sido especial, porque estaban juntos porque eran amigos, y sabían que aunque nunca hubieran hecho la promesa, que jamás dejarían de serlo, porque habían compartido muchas experiencias tanto dolorosas como felices, que los había acercado mas y los había hecho madurar, y que ahora con la promesa sabían que eso se haría realidad, porque uno tanto como el otro tenia una promesa que cumplirían, la cual era estar siempre juntos, ser siempre amigos.

Fin Flash Back

fin del capitulo 2

bueno que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews, lo admito esta demasiado cursi, empalagoso, peor que una caja completa de chocolates rellenos de cajeta y rompope, ¬¬... Bueno así me dijo mi hermana y mi amigo. Bueno en verdad espero que si les haya gustado, a mi a veces se me hizo muy cursi, y hasta eso si me gusto.....al final de cuentas si no le gusta a quien lo escribe como espera que les guste a los demás...

Bueno, El próximo capitulo se llama Cartas y llevo mas de la mitad escrito, espero y lo lean y que dejen reviews.

Ginny ForEver: gracias por tu Review y me da gusto que te haya gustado y conmovido, aquí esta el segundo capitulo y no tardo, espero y no sea mas de una semana... con dejarlos juntos... no se pero lo mas posibles es que así sea aunque todavía faltan muchas cosas que suceda pero no te preocupes adoro esta pareja y lo mas posible es que queden juntos..Gracias

Tabatas: Muchas gracias por tu mensajito, viniendo de ti es un honor adoro tu historia, viste que no tarde mucho con este capitulo y espero que te haya gustado, y que bueno que tienes una gran paciencia... besos te cuida... gracias

Maga y Angls: Muchas gracias niña, que bueno que te haya gustado y conmovido, y gracias, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, no demore tanto, y pues lo de que queden juntos todavía no lo se falta que pasen muchas cosas y en una de esas tal vez... bueno pero como ya me conoces lo mas seguro es que queden juntos, espero que actualices pronto A Pesar de Todo y ya leí el futuro que nos espera y me gusto y claro no te he dejado review pero prometo dejarlo, tu también te cuidas mucho y besos... bye...


	3. Cartas

_Disclimineir: todos los derechos reservado a J.K Rowling y a Warner BROS. A ellos les pertenecen todos los personajes estos divinos y liadísimos personajes y los lugares que les parezca conocidos, yo solamente los utilizo para pasar momentos de diversión no con fines de lucro, ellos me los prestan tantito, la historia si es mía, menos la canción de Ha-Ash que también utilice en los dos capítulos anteriores, en ese caso la canción le pertenece a Sony_

Capítulo III "Cartas"

Ginny

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando Ginny despertó, miro el reloj y la hora que vio la alarmo. Se había levantado tarde y nadie la había despertado. Aventó las cobijas y se levantó sintió un leve mareo que le hizo tambalearse. Se dirigió al baño y se metió en el agua caliente, tardó menos de 5 minutos en la ducha y salió con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y otra en su rojo cabello, se miró al espejo y observo su esbelta y pálida figura, reparó en las ojeras marcadas en su pálido rostro y el aspecto desmejorado y enfermizo que tenía, se lavo los dientes y se encamino en la habitación, tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Se cepillo su cabello y lo sujetó en una cola, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo de su habitación y de la torre en dirección a las mazmorras, analizó que por lo menos tenía todavía 5 minutos para llegar, y lo bueno era que tenía antes astronomía y luego pociones, lo que le daba 15 minutos de tolerancia por la lejanía de las dos aulas, 15 minuto que Snape se cobraba después de clases. Le faltaba poco para llegar cuando sintió que todo le daba vuelas, sintió su cuerpo pesado y sus piernas débiles. Oyó que alguien le gritaba antes de desmayarse.

-creo que con un poco de maquillaje desaparecerían esas ojeras- dijo Sarah- y podríamos combinarlo con un rosa palo en los párpados, rimel, rubor en sus pálidas mejillas y un poco de gloss rosa diamante en los labios.

-déjala en paz-dijo Luna en relación al comentario de Sarah- aunque en el gloss, yo creo que solo rosa le quedaría mejor.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza, oía las voces de sus mejores amigas comentando acerca de su aspecto, abrió lentamente los ojos, dejando que la luz entrará poco a poco en sus ojos marrones, trato de incorporarse y miro a su alrededor, estaba en la enfermería. Al parecer sus amigas no habían notado que ya había despertado, estaban muy entradas en el tema de maquillaje, cosa que jamás creyó escuchar en boca de Luna, aunque pensándolo bien, desde hace tiempo había comenzado a arreglarse mas y a no ser tan escéptica, por lo que, ya hace mas de un año salía con Neville.

-Ginny- gritó Sarah, al fin se había dado cuenta que su amiga había despertado.

-Hay Ginny nos preocupamos, cuando le preguntamos a la profesora McGonogall nos comentó que estabas aquí- dijo Luna

-¿Cuánto llevan aquí?- pregunto Ginny una tanto desconcertada, tomando con su mano derecha su cabeza, le dolía mucho

menos de 20 minutos, cuando salimos de Pociones nos veníamos para acá- la enfermera casi no nos deja entrar, dijo algo así como que éramos muy escandalosas- dijo Sarah

pero nos dejó entrar, siempre y cuando le dijéramos cuando despertaras- agrego Luna. Ginny iba a decir algo cuando una cuarta voz la interrumpió

Cosa que no han hecho- dijo la enfermera- señoritas podrían salir un momento en lo que examino a la señorita Weasley.

Claro- agregaron- estaremos aquí afuera Ginny.

Que bueno que ya despertó señorita Weasley- dijo la señora Pomfrey.

¿qué hago aquí?- dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama

Se desmayo cuando iba a la clase de pociones, y Remus Lupin la trajo a la enfermería.

Remus Lupin?- pregunto extrañada- donde esta?

Esta con el profesor Dumblendore, querida-contesto la señora Pomfrey- como te sientes querida?

Me duele la cabeza y estoy un poco mareada- respondiendo Ginny

Es normal que estés así cuando no comes nada- le regaño la señora Pomfrey- tomate estas pastillas

Pero es que si como

Si como no, Ginny debes alimentarte, estas muy delgada, te voy a dar unas vitaminas que quiero que te tomes después de cada comida, y también quiero que descanses, se que este año viene los EXTASIS y si fuera aun peor también te esta afectando lo que esta pasando afuera de la escuela, pero no debes agobiarte de tal forma, relájate y come sanamente, ok querida, ahora ve con tus amigas al comedor y trata de comer algo por favor, si no quieres que te de una anemia.- dijo la enfermera

Esta bien, hasta luego y gracias por todo- se despidió Ginny y salio de la enfermería donde Luna y Sarah la estaban esperando mientras discutían acerca de un nuevo tema, al cual Ginny no le prestaba atención. Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde la mayoría ya había terminado de almorzar y la mayoría de seguro se encontraba en los jardines, pero los pocos que quedaban la miraban y algunos la señalaban, mientras caminaba, en especial las mujeres que murmuraban sin restricción alguna.... _"mira que delgada esta, con razón cabe en la talla 3" "debe ser bulímica o algo así, yo oí de esos temas en mi escuela muggle" "yo oí que una de las brujas de Macbeth tenía lo mismo" "yo oí que no comía y luego con en quidittch como no quieres que este así"._

Ignóralas Ginny-le dijo Sarah- no saben lo que dicen.

Si, Ginny, no dejes que te afecte sus huecos y mal intencionados comentarios- agregó Luna. Mientras se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor, siguieron oyendo los comentarios por parte de las demás compañeras de Hogwarts, Ginny se abstuvo de contestarles, Luna y Sarah tenían razón, ellas solo pretendían molestarla, y la verdad es que ella tenía mejores cosas en que pensar y en que inquietarse, que en los comentarios mal intencionados de sus compañeras. Llegaron a la mesa, donde solo se encontraba Colin, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y le preguntó como estaba y se despidió con un _"espero y ya estés mejor"_ antes de irse con Rachel su novia de Ravenclaw. Se sentaron y comenzaron a servirse, Ginny se sirvió pollo asado con papas y jugo de calabaza y oía con desinterés la conversación que ahora mantenían sus dos amigas.

Sabes de quien si me gustaría recibir uno- le comentó Luna a sus dos amigas- de Draco Malfoy.

Pero si ese desgraciado se la pasaba molestando a tu novio Luna- le dijo Sarah

Si pero eso no le quita que me gustaría besarlo- dijo Luna- yo amo a Neville, pero eso no impide que se me antoje averiguar que tal besa Malfoy.

Pero tienes novio Luna? Deja de andar loqueando-dijo Ginny interviniendo, después de haber oído el comentario de Luna había reaccionado

Vamos Ginny, el que este a dieta no impide que pueda ver el menú- dijo Luna y Sarah y Ginny comenzaron a reír- además no estoy loqueando, y tu crees que yo algún día me atrevería a besar a Malfoy, Ginny? Que va, claro que no, además no me digas que a ti no te gustaría besar a alguien que no fuera Harry?

Ahora que lo mencionas, si...- dijo Ginny sonrojándose, al parecer ya no le cohibía el tema, además como había dicho Luna, el que este a dieta no le impedía ver el menú y pensándolo bien si amaba a Harry, pero debes en cuando podía tener el sueño de besar a alguien, el caso es como una fan que dice que ama a un artista pero eso no impide que ella haga su vida normal, o peor aun se fanatice en lograr ese sueño, le ama pero es pasajera tal y como ese gusto por besar a otra persona.

Haber Ginny dinos quien es esa persona- dijo Sarah mientras dirigía a su boca un pedazo de pan.

Oliver Wood- dijo Ginny un poco roja- me encantaba desde que entre a Hogwarts.

Hablo por todas cuando digo que a todas nos gustaba Oliver Word- dijo Sarah

Yo pensé que solo te gustaba Harry cuando entraste- dijo Luna

Claro que si, pero después de Harry le seguía Oliver, y es que es tan sexy- dijo Ginny- me acuerdo que una vez que estaba en segundo año me dijo con su voz galante, _"tienes buen manejo con la escoba"_ mientras observaba como volaba _"seguro que eres Weasley, y no solo por tu intenso cabello rojo pelirroja, si no porque eres una gran maga con la escoba como tus hermano" _y después de ahí quede prendada de él, siempre que me lo encontraba me saludaba con un _"hola pelirroja"_- dijo Ginny como recordando un sueño

Vaya Weasley te lo tenías bien cuidado- dijo Sarah- y yo pensé que estabas única y exclusivamente para Potter- dijo Sarah riendo

Ahora estoy única y exclusivamente para mi Harry, Geller- dijo Ginny- pero en ese tiempo mientras él no me hacia caso, estaba abierta a todas la posibilidades no?- dijo Ginny y las otras comenzaron a reír lo que ocasiono un atraganto por parte de Luna- además no me digas que tu eres muy santa, porque te encanta darle vuelo a la hilacha (NA: entiendase como andar loqueando o divertirse, mientras uno anda soltero)

La verdad....no- dijo Sarah- pero es mi vida a ustedes que?

Pues nada mas oye no te enojes- dijo Luna riendo

De las tres la mas loca- dijo Ginny- que se siente ser coronada por la academia como la mas inestable sentimentalmente y de las tres la mas linda y la chica con mas suerte de las tres- dijo Ginny acercándose y tomando el envase de mostaza como micrófono y acercándoselo a Sarah.

Bueno en primera quiero agradecerles a ustedes que me hayan elegido- dijo hablándole a un juzgado imaginario y fingiendo secarse unas lagrimas- si no es por ustedes mi publico amado nunca hubiera llegado hasta donde estoy, es a ustedes a quien mas les dedico este premio- dijo dirigiéndose a un publico imaginario, que a esas alturas eran los que quedaban todavía en el comedor y voltearon a verla, mientras que Ginny le pasaba un envase con Catsup el cual Sarah tomaba como su trofeo- jamás imagine ganar algo como esto- dijo mirando con extrañeza y desconcierto el envase- y a ustedes quiero decirles que son las mejores al estar entre las concursantes y que desde un principio todas somos ganadoras al ser seleccionadas, los amo a todas y todos ustedes y por ultimo quiero agregar que lo que mas deseo es "La Paz Mundial- dijo Sarah terminado su discurso y Ginny y Luna se levantaron gritando "Bravo" y aplaudiendo mientras que los alumnos restantes se unían en aplausos.

Gracias, gracias- decía Sarah moviendo en forma de saludo elegante su mano a los demás alumnos mientras que Ginny y Luna no aguantaban la risa descontrolada y los alumnos ya habían parado de aplaudir para unirse en risas como las dos anteriores.

Estas bien loca- dijo Luna

Yo que la que comenzó fue Ginny como la conductora de un certamen de belleza muggle- se defendió Sarah

Buenos están bien locas las dos- corrigió Luna- son muy mala influencia para mi

Que va, dirás las tres- dijo Ginny- y no somos mala influencia la contrario somos muy buena influencia para ti- mientras tomaba con su tenedor una papa, con la conversación que había tenido con ellas no había tocado si quiera sus alimentos, levanto el tenedor y miró por un rato la papa, Luna y Sarah habían comenzado una nueva platica ahora de animales raros e inexistentes, y ella seguía mirando la papa, no tenía hambre, pero sabía que tenía que comer algo, ya había escuchado a la enfermera que si no comía podría darle una anemia, además le había prometido comer y que debía intentarlo, lo sabía cada vez que se miraba al espejo y veía su demacrado y delgado rostro el cual carecía de ese sonrojo que siempre tenía al levantarse, o cuando se vestía y veía que la falda de la escuela, la cual le quedaba justa cundo había entrado, ahora le quedaba grande.

Debería intentar comer aunque sea esa papa ¿no cree señorita?- dijo la profesora McGonagall sacándola de sus pensamientos- provecho señoritas Geller y Lovegood.

Gracias profesora, igualmente-respondieron las dos sorprendidas, no habían visto a su profesora acercarse y siguieron comiendo su postre favorito, pastel de chocolate.

La iba a comer profesora- dijo Ginny y acto seguido se metió la papa en la boca.

Eso espero señorita, que se coma toda su comida, la enfermera, la señora Pomfrey, me comento que esta baja en defensas- agrego la profesora- cuando termine quiero verla en mi despacho por favor- dijo la profesora.

Esta bien- dijo Ginny mientras comenzaba a comer, no tenía hambre pero necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo, no se la pensaba estar a diario en la enfermería. Admitía que se sentía mejor, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía, a decir, no se sentía con ánimos de nada. Termino su comida, con todo y postre pastel de chocolate su favorito y se levanto de la mesa junto con Sarah y Luna.

Las alcanzo después, McGonagall, quiere hablar conmigo, le dicen a Hagrid que no tardo, por favor- dijo Ginny

Claro, hasta luego- se decidieron en el umbral de la puerta de la entrada al Gran Comedor. Ginny se dirigió la despacho, pasando por los corredores vacíos, todos estaban en los jardines, disfrutando de la media hora que todavía tenían libre después del almuerzo. Llego al despacho y tocó, oyó el delante de la profesora y entró.

Tome asiento señorita Weasley- le señaló la profesora.

Gracias..

El motivo por el que la cite señorita, es debido a que la enfermera me informo de que sufrió un desmayo cuando se dirigía a las mazmorras, y que Remus Lupin la llevó cargando a la enfermería- dijo la profesora acercando un frasco con galletas y ofreciéndole- ¿una galleta señorita?

Gracias- dijo Ginny tomando una galleta no quería ser descortés- lo del desmayo..yo.. profesora.. este puedo explicarlo.

Ginny, se que estas pasando por un mal momento, y se que te esta afectando mas de lo que te imaginabas, temes por lo que esta pasando allá afuera y sobre todo temes no volver a ver a tu familia y al señor Potter, pero Ginny, llevas aquí casi siete años y podría decirte que te conozco mas de lo que tu crees, talvez no eras la primera de tu año, pero si la del grupo, siempre responsable, ordenada, y con una alegría que te caracterizaba y con la cual contagiabas a todos, pero ahora te desconozco, me molestaba que hablaras en la clase, y ahora te diré que extraño a esa muchachita que le mande redactar un pergamino acerca de porque era tan parlanchina, Ginny no dejes que esto te afecte mas allá de lo que debiera. Ten confianza el señor Potter y en todas aquellas que están luchando por el bien de la comunidad mágica y muggle en esta Guerra pero sobretodo cuídate tu, que este no afecte tus deberes y obligaciones y sobretodo que no afecte tus sentimientos ni tu propia salud.

Yo...profesora... lo... siento- dijo Ginny

¿Por qué?

Por no cumplir con mis deberes de Premio Anual, los entrenamientos de quidittch y por bajar mi rendimiento escolar y por...

No se preocupe señorita Weasley- dijo la profesora retomando su papel de profesora- ahora quiero que se tome el día que resta, estará justificada, vaya a la cocina y pida lo que usted quiera (pobre Hermione si escuchara esto) relájese y disfrute de este día, dedíqueselo a usted, con la condición de que el próximo lunes llegue puntual a sus clases y cumpla con todos sus deberes y que descanse mejor, quiero verla con animo. ¿entendido señorita?

Si profesora- dijo Ginny- gracias

Ahora si me permite tengo clase en 5 minutos- dijo tomando unas carpetas de su escritorio y levantándose junto con Ginny y dirigiéndose a la puerta- si quiere un consejo señorita Weasley, al parecer Remus va a tardar todavía con el profesor Dumblendore, posiblemente pueda mandarle algo a su familia y al señor Potter.

Gracias profesora- dijo Ginny despidiéndose en rumbo a la Torre de Gryfrfindor. Entro a la torre la cual estaba vacía, apenas hace 5 minutos habían comenzado las clases, subió por la escalera de caracol en dirección a su habitación de 7º año de las chicas y comenzó a buscar dos sobres en su escritorio. En el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts se había dedicado a escribirle a Harry, a sus padres, a sus hermanos y a Hermione, con la esperanza de algún día poder mandárselas, y parecía que la visita de Remus no le había caído mas que mejor. Había comenzado a escribirles, porque de cierto modo sentía que así los extrañaría menos, sin embargo al contrario de lo que pensaba los extrañaba mas; cada vez que les escribía recordaba algunas experiencias con ellos, lo que lo hacían añorara mas su compañía. Tomo las dos carta y bajo a la Sala Común, justo ahí Harry después de todos los secretos y aventuras que habían pasado como amigos, justamente ahí hace ya casi un año, Harry le había declarado su amor. Salio de la torre y se dirigió al Comedor, el cual apenas estaba siendo recogido, lo cual no fue obstáculo para poder tomar un pastel extra de chocolate y ponerlo en una servilleta para llevárselo comiendo hacia el despacho del director. Llegó y se sentó junto a la escalera que llevaba altercar piso, desde ahí, podía observarse el cielo gris nublado, decidió asomarse en lo que esperaba que saliera de la junta Remus. Sus compañeros estaban reunidos en un punto, todos expectantes ante la aparición de un hipogrifo, el cual Ginny pudo reconocer, y aun no lo creía, como Fawkes, el hipogrifo que en su segundo año mando matar Malfoy, y que dos años mas tarde volvió a ver en Grimmuld Place junto con Sirius, estaba de vuelta en la escuela. La muerte de Sirius era otra cosa que le costaba aceptar, le costó creer que Sirius era en verdad inocente, y cuando lo acepto, cuando comprobó cuan maravillosa persona era, una maldita mortifaga le había arrancado a quien fue un gran amigo, una maravillosa persona que fue culpada de un crimen que no realizó y encerrado en una fría prisión con seres horripilantes. Ahora podía ver cuan injusta era la vida, por un lado Harry estaba ligado a una profecía de la cual no pidió estar, y talvez ni siquiera era el, el que debía terminar con esa profecía que lo había marcado de bebe, y que no conforme con eso le arranco a sus padres a la edad de un año, cuando apenas era un niño, un bebe, un profecía que no obstante con arrancarle a sus padres, también le había arrancado a su padrino Sirius, y que cada intento de ser feliz, le era opacado por tal profecía. Sirius también era un ejemplo de que a veces la vida no es justa, después de estar durante 13 años encerrado en Azkaban, por un crimen que no cometió, después de ser perseguido y de disfrutar tan solo 2 años de libertad y paz, la vida le había sido arrancada, por una equivocación y por una estupida mortifaga, que no bastaba que fuera su propia prima. Llevaba 15 minutos absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando oyó un voz que se le hacia familiar llamándola.

Ginny- dijo una morena

Tonks- dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga- vaya cambio- dijo una vez separada de ella, y es que había cambiado su típico cabello de los colores mas extraños, ahora estaba negro y sus ojos eran grises, con ese aspecto era muy parecida a Sirius.

Ha esto, así soy yo naturalita, cabello negro de mi padre y ojos grises de mi madre-dijo Tonks- ¿y como te encuentras ya?

Bien..eso creo..

Como que eso crees Ginny, Remus te cargo a la enfermería ¿qué te paso?

Nada solo tuve una recaída eso es todo, no es nada malo

Como que una recaída, por Merlín Ginny mírate estas mas delgada, bien cabes en la talla de mi sobrina de 8 años- dijo Tonks

No exageres, dramática- dijo Ginny mirándola con reproche

No exageres dramática- dijo imitándola con sarcasmo- no exagero Ginny

Bueno ya, la enfermera me dijo que estoy mejor y me dio unas pastillas, vitaminas que se yo

Y te las estas tomando?-pregunto Tonks

Apenas me las dio hoy- dijo Ginny

Pero piensas tomártelas- dijo Tonks

Claro que si, me importa mi salud, y lo que paso fue una recaída nada mas, no estoy enferma de nada- dijo Ginny exasperada

Bueno eso espero- dijo Tonks

Estas igual o peor que mi madre- dijo Ginny- y hablando de ella, Tonks podrías guardar el secreto por favor no se lo digas a mi madre, no quisiera causarle una preocupación de mas, y mucho menos se lo digas a Harry ya bastante tiene con sus problemas para que yo le cause uno mas ¿si?

Prometo que no lo haré, con al condición que le hagas caso a la señora Pomfrey

Gracias Tonks, en verdad te prometo seguir las indicaciones

Es por él verdad... Ginny

Si- dijo tímidamente

Ya lo imaginaba

¿y como se encuentra?- dijo por fin tocando el tema que le inquietaba

pálido, demacrado, delgado y preguntando por ti, como tu comprenderás- dijo Tonks

chistosa!...

es verdad, el entrenamiento es cansado y gasta gran parte de su tiempo y energía en entrena, deberías verlo, ha cambiado mucho, su mirada es mas madura al igual que su forma de pensar, tiene una gran serenidad, esta demacrado con ojeras como tú, pero eso si no deja de preguntar por ti y mucho menos deja de pensar en ti, te extraño lo leo en sus ojos.

En verdad Tonks- dijo Ginny un poco mas feliz y Tonks asintió- no sabes lo mucho que me agrada saber que esta con bien, lo extraño demasiado.

Y el también a ti te extraña- dijo dirigiéndose a la escalera y sentándose- piensas mandarle algo?

Si, ha Tonks ¿esta Remus aún?

Si lo mando llamar Dumblendore para saber como va Harry en el entrenamiento, y además aprovechó para tener una junta con algunas personas que colaboramos con la Orden y saben lo de Harry- esto lo dijo en voz baja

¿y has visto como va en los entrenamientos?- dijo Ginny

si, esta mejorando como no tienes una idea, tiene mas control de su magia, tiene un extraordinario poder, además he visto que hace cosas sorprendentes con la varita, además su agilidad mental y física va en aumento, Remus se encarga en gran parte de entrenarlo, he visto como lanza unos magníficos hechizos, que hasta envidio- dijo Tonks

y mi familia y Hermione ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Ginny

no están perfectamente bien, en estos tiempos quien lo estaría, pero dependiendo de cómo esta la situación están bien, toda tu familia esta cooperando extraordinariamente en la Orden, Charly volvió de Rumania y esta cooperando para la ordena, igual que Bill quien se ha comprometido con Fleur, los gemelos también trabajan para la orden y su negocio va prosperando, tiene una nueva sucursal además de la de Hogsmeade, Percy es cada vez mas accesible, tus papás siguen cooperando para la orden magníficamente, tu papá regreso apenas ayer de una misión exitosa en Gales y Ron esta en la Academia de Aurores, va bien se ve mas centrado y maduro, ahorita no dudo que él y Hermione estén con Harry entrenando o visitándolo, tu hermano y Hermione siguen de novios, y esta ultima sigue trabajando en el Ministerio y cooperando para la Orden.

Me encantaría verlos, quiero saber como están, pero el profesor Dumblendore me ha dicho que están interceptando mensajes y que muchos de ellos no llegan- dijo Ginny- si los ves les dices que me encuentro bien, que los extraño mucho y que los amo.

Claro Ginny- dijo Tonks y oyeron el timbre anunciando el cambio de clases- oye tu no debías estar en clases?

Me dieron el día para descansar y relajarme- dijo Ginny restándole importancia

Vaya, yo también debería desmayarme de vez en cuando para ver si me descansan unos días- dijo Tonks bromeando

Chistosa!

Yo siempre. Dijo Tonks empezando a reír mientras que Ginny la miraba con reproche y comenzaba decir unas cosas poco audibles.

Tonks- oyeron gritar por el pasillo a Remus

Aquí Remus- grito Tonks saliendo con Ginny dirigiéndose a él- mira lo que me encontré – dijo señalando a Ginny- te estaba esperando

Hola Remus- dijo Ginny y abrazó a Remus

Hola Ginny ¿cómo estas? Además de mas flaca- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y diciendo lo ultimo en tono de reproche

Mucho mejor en lo que cabe y tu?

Cansado- dijo Remus, pero bien

Que bueno- dijo Remus

Por cierto ahora que te veo- dijo Remus metiendo su mano al bolsillo de la capa que tría y sacando unos sobres amarillo- esto te lo manda tu familia- dijo entregándole los sobres, mientras sacaba uno del otro bolsillo- y esto te lo manda Harry- dijo extendiéndosela

Muchas gracias Remus- dijo Ginny tomando las cartas y no pudiendo evitar un cierto temblor en la extremidad con la cual recibía la carta

También me mando decirte que te quería y que te mandaba un gran beso-dijo esto ultimo y le dio un beso en la mejilla causando el sonrojo de Ginny-

A mi no me mando un beso Harry?- dijo Tonks- que hayas olvidado mencionar- y Ginny comenzó a reír mientras que Remus se sonrojaba

Jaja chistosa Tonks, no a ti no te mando nada pero luego te doy yo uno- dijo Remus y causo el sonrojo de Tonks, luego se dirigió a Ginny y agregó- también me dijo que le escribieras aunque tarden en llegar a su destinatario, bueno va siendo hora de irnos, vamos Tonks tenemos cosas que hacer, Ginny cuídate mucho y espero verte pronto- dijo abrazándola

Gracias tu también será un gusto volver a verlos- dijo Ginny correspondiendo el abrazo- por cierto- dijo de pronto acordándose de la carta que pensaba mandarle a Harry y a su familia- toma esto es para mi familia y Hermione- dijo entregando dos sobres uno de ellos considerablemente llenó que decía Familia Weasley y el otro Hermione- y este es para él, dile que yo también lo extraño y lo quiero- dijo ofreciendo el otro sobre con el nombre de Harry escrito- y una vez mas gracias por todo

De nada, Tonks ya vàmonos- dijo tomando las cartas y guardándolas

Nos vemos luego Ginny, cuídate y pórtate bien, recuerda la promesa que hiciste- dijo Tonks abrazándola

Si, hasta luego, y tu también cuídate Tonks...

Siempre lo hago- dijo Tonks y ella y Remus entraron al despacho del profesor Dumblendore dejando sola en el corredor a Ginny.

Camino hacía la salida, pasando por los solitarios y silenciosos corredores en dirección a los jardines de Hogwarts, estaba feliz, Harry aun se acordaba de ella, y de todo el amor que ella le tenía. Se sentó junto al árbol en el cual los nombres de Ron, Hermione, Harry y el de ella estaban escritos el mismo árbol en el que pasaba horas sentada junto a Harry y también junto a Ron y Hermione. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Lamento si talvez no entiendes esta carta o peor aun la letra se poco legible y no comprendas lo que en ella esta escrito, pero comprenderás cuando digo que mis manos no dejaban de temblar a causa del nerviosismo y alegría que me el escribirte, y es que jamás había escrito una carta como esta, también entenderás si te digo que estoy un poco cansado a causa de los entrenamientos o peor aun entenderás cuando sabes cuan malo soy para expresar mis sentimientos y ahora súmale que prefiero decir las cosas de frente que escribir una carta tal como lo estoy haciendo ahora, y es que jamás había escrito una carta de amor, y en mi vida creí hacerlo, hasta que supe cuan importante eres para mi, TE AMO y por ti soy capaz de hacer las cosas mas increíbles, aunque siendo magos, pocas cosas son increíbles._

_Me disculpo si en algún momento te hice sentir triste y sola, prometo no fue mi intención sería lo menos que quisiera hacer, te amo y desearía no hallarme en esta situación e involucrarte a ti, que mas desearía yo que estar a tu lado, sin embargo no puedo, por mas que quiera correr a tu lado, tomarte e irnos los dos lejos de aquí y desaparecer de todos por un tiempo y no dejarte ir de mi lado jamás, no puedo y no sabes lo impotente que es esta situación, no poder renunciar a todo lo que esta pasando, un destino que yo nunca busque, renunciara a ello por mi felicidad y aunque pudiera, mi conciencia no me lo permitiría, y no sería feliz sabiendo que gente inocente esta muriendo por un enfermo de poder, como lo es Voldemort, además aunque no quiera estoy ligado a este destino y no puedo librarme de él, es como si quisiera librarme de ti cosa que no puedo porque te amo._

_No sabes cuanto TE EXTRAÑO, no hay día en el que no piense en ti y me imagine a tu lado, añorando las platicas muy entrada la noche en la Sala Común, donde lo único que importaba era que los dos estábamos juntos y la única que me hacía sentir bien eras tú, inclusive puedo decir que extraño tus regaños, mi pequeña Molly, porque te lo dije varias veces, como te pareces a tu madre, sin embargo aunque no puedo estar a tu lado, lo único que tengo en estos momentos es el recuerdo de la etapa y el tiempo mas feliz que viví a tu lado, junto a Ron y Hermione, y junto a tu familia, también aun quedan nuestros sueños por lograr juntos, eso es lo que me impulsa día a día para no renuncia a esta porquería de destino, a luchar por un mejor mundo en el que podamos los dos ver nuestros sueños realizados. _

_Quiero que sepas que te amo, como jamás creí poder amar a alguien, tu me devolviste la ilusión de amar y vivir, cuando todo lo creí perdido, te agradezco el contar siempre con tu cariño y apoyo, aun recuerdo cuando solías reconfortarme con tus palabras de apoyo incondicional cuando lo de Sirius, tu fuiste la única que pudo abrirme los ojos a la realidad existente, y me hizo bajar, de ese pedestal de culpabilidad en el que me encontraba, me hiciste creer que todos lo sueños y anhelos podían lograrse siempre y cuando uno lo quisiera, me enseñaste a disfrutar de cada momento, pero lo mas importante, me enseñaste a amar, me enseñaste la importancia de la vida y de vivir intensamente cada instante de ella, me enseñaste tu mundo, el cual me envolvió completamente y ,e hizo rendirme ante ti y tu encanto, y amarte como jamás lo había hecho. Te amo Ginny Weasley, y no solo hoy ni mañana, toda mi vida, porque ahora se que el destino no es tan malo conmigo, el me hizo conocerte y saber cuan maravillosa eres, ahora se que deseo pasar mi vida entera contigo y que tu eres la mujer de mi vida._

_En cuanto a mi me encuentro bien, no debes preocuparte mas de lo debido se cuidarme, y se que tu también te estas cuidando. Los entrenamientos son muy duros, pero nada que yo no pueda soportar, y mas cuando Ron y Hermione me acompañan, ellos son dos maravillosas personas que también le han dado sentido a mi vida igual que tu. Tus padres son maravillosos, y cuando tengo la oportunidad estoy con ellos, y que decir de tus hermanos cada día me aceptan mas en la familia, son muy buenas estas reuniones, cuando no termino todo adolorido, (te platicare o tu te darás cuenta a que me refiero) Remus y Tonks también aportan en el sentido de que no sabes cuan maravillosos son conmigo, otras personas que valen al igual que tu y tu familia._

_Pórtate bien y deseo verte pronto, te amo pelirroja, y deseo estar a tu lado siempre. Quiero que sepas que siempre estas a mi lado y que yo espero también siempre estar a tu lado_

_TE AMO Y TE EXTRAÑO._

_Tuyo _

_Harry J. Potter_

Harry

Ningún hechizo le salía correctamente, estaba molesto y harto de la situación en la que se encontraba, llevaba dos meses encerrado en esa maldita cabaña entrenando sin verla ni saber nada de ella. Salía de vez en cuando a alguna reunión de la Orden y Ron, Hermione y algunos de la Orden lo visitaban regularmente, pero no era lo mismo, se sentía atrapado, privado de su libertad, y en esos momentos sin la compañía de Remus le pesaba mas, tanto que no podía ni hacer ni siquiera un maldito _patronus_, y eso que desde su tercer año en Hogwarts dominaba, y es que en esos momentos no tenía ganas de nada, ni de sentirse feliz, si no todo lo contrario, enojado, impotente, triste, hastiado, sentía en cierta manera rencor a Ron y Hermione, quienes lo visitaban a menudo y le contaban acerca del mundo mágico, no solo tragedias, en gran parte Remus le platicaba de ellas, si no también acerca de su vida, y sus planes, aunque la situación lo ameritaba no todo era desgracias, muertes y guerras, también había cosas, alegres que ellos compartían con Harry; Hermione siempre estaba gustosa a contarle acerca de su trabajo, de las reformas que usaría si ella fuera ministra, de el caos que había en el ministerio y de algunas noticias que tenía de sus ex compañeros y de la familia Weasley, Ron por su lado le platica de su entrenamiento de Auror, entrenamiento que Harry podría estar tomando con el si no estuviera encerrado allí, también sentía cierto odio por Remus, quien lo entrenaba, porque a veces se iba dejándolo ahí encerrado con un miembro de la orden, que por lo regular siempre era el mismo, que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, y que además cuando estaba despierto le criticaba por los movimientos poco sutiles, según el, que hacía con la varita al realizar los hechizos, pero al demonio con los hechizos, ¿quién es sutil en los movimientos de la varita cuando dementores, mortifagos o pero aún Voldemort están apunto de matarte? NADIE, sin embargo estaba ahí realizando hechizos con un viejo cascarrabias dormido mientras Remus estaba en una junta con Dumblendore escasos metros de Ginny, cosa que si él hubiera ido, el se hubiera salido de esa junta con el pretexto de ir al baño, y de casualidad (con un 90 de posibilidades si iba a buscarla) la encontraría y le diría cuanto la amaba, extrañaba y la besaría y abrazaría y no la dejaría ir nunca.... pero en que pensaba a que hora había dejado de pensar en Remus y el entrenamiento y se había puesto a pensar en su pelirroja novia, bueno a decir verdad se la pasaba pensando en ella, pero aun así no dejaba de sentir celos por Remus y sentirse atrapado intentando convocar un _patronus _decente mientras que Remus estaba en Hogwarts con una carta en su bolsillo con destino a Ginny.

En verdad que eres patético- dijo una voz atrás de él, Ron estaba ahí, su amigo junto con Hermione, a escasos metros de él ahí parados siempre con una sonrisa de aliento y palabras de apoyo- te lo dije Hermione, sin mi no es nada, no puede ni convocar un _patronus_- y con un movimiento de varita dijo:- _Expectro Patronum_ – y una destellante águila salio de su varita dando una vuelta alrededor de él antes de desaparecer por el bosque.

Presumido, arrogante- dijo Harry saludando a Ron y Hermione con un abrazo

Vaya como que el encierro no te sienta bien Harry- dijo Ron a toda respuesta- ¿cómo estas?

Súper feliz de estar aquí encerrado sin recibir noticias de mi linda novia y de mi familia (los Weasley) y que mis amigos no estén aquí con migo- dijo Harry en tono sarcástico

Definitivamente estar encerrado no te sienta bien y no ayuda que este el viejo Niggel- dijo Ron aguantando la risa- como que te ha puesto mas sarcástico ¿no?

No seas grosero Ron, yo creo que tiene toda la razón de estar así, tu estarías igual o peor -dijo Hermione

¿y como están ustedes?

Mas guapo y sexy que de costumbre y si no pregúntaselo a Hermione...

Mas bien diría yo que mas arrogante y presumido que de costumbre- dijo Harry tratando de ocultar la risa- que ¿acaso en la Academia te enseñan a ser arrogante y presumido o ya viene desde nacimiento y solo te ayudan a desarrollarla?

Viene de nacimiento-tercio Hermione y ella y Harry comenzaron a reír

De que lado estas Herm.-dijo ron enojado

Del que tiene la razón.

Jajaja chistosa- dijo Ron- sigan hablando de mi cuanto quieran.

Tonto..-dijo Herm parando de reír y abrazando a su novio, el cual quería repelar el abrazo- si sabes que te amo.

Si... ¿cuánto?- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

Mucho- dijo Herm besándolo, por un rato.

Oigan, y si mejor se van a otro lado a hacer sus _"cositas"_ que aquí esta su amigo quien esta entrenando y tiene a su novia a miles de kilómetros, por favor- dijo Harry interrumpiendo la escena.

Lo siento Harry- dijo Hermione roja

No hay problema, y que me cuentan de nuevo?-dijo Harry sacando tema de conversación - ¿cómo están todos?

Bien, todos, mi mamá te extraña y te manda saludos- dijo Ron sentándose en el pasto y los otros dos le imitaron- ah por cierto te espera hoy para cenar, van a celebrar el compromiso de Fleur y Bill.

Apoco se comprometieron?

Si , apenas ayer fue tan lindo-dijo Hermione de soslayo- Fleur me contó que Bill la llevó a cenar y fueron a dar una vuelta por Londres y que luego la llevó al parque en el que fue su primera cita y le pidió matrimonio, llego tan emocionada y feliz, ojalá que cuando me pidan matrimonio sea así- dijo esto ultimo mirando a Ron significativamente y el otro se hizo el desentendido.

Entonces tendremos boda- dijo Harry rompiendo la tensión que había entre los tres.

Si.

¿acaso Tonks no les menciono nada ayer?-pregunto Hermione.

No, no menciono nada- dijo Harry

Si ya saben como es despistada Tonks- dijo Ron- Oye Harry cambiando de tema y Remus?

Salio, fue a Hogwarts, había junta con Dumblendore.

Y ¿por qué no nos avisaron?- dijo Ron molesto

Hay Ron, se ve que no prestas atención a las juntas generales de la Orden.- dijo Hermione- y te sorprendes de Tonks y estas igual o peor que ella.

Claro que si pongo atención, y no estoy igual o peor que Tonks

Pues pareciera lo contrario, no nos avisaron porque fue junta con el frente del norte, y nosotros pertenecemos al frente del sur -dijo Hermione

Ah ya me acorde, lo siento y ¿por qué no fuiste tu Harry? Tu eres del frente norte ¿no?

No fui porque estoy entrenando, aunque si te soy sincero no creo que esa haya sido la razón.

¿Y cual crees que sea la verdadera razón?

Que no quieren que vea a Ginny.

No creo Harry, y ¿porque no les gustaría que tu vieras a mi hermana.?

Porque tienen la idea de que si saben que ella y yo seguimos saliendo, Voldemort quiera llegar a mi por medio de Ginny, ya saben en Hogwarts aun quedan hijos de mortifagos que podrían ir a decir lo que pasa entre Ginny y yo.

Pues si seria peligroso de cierta manera- dijo Hermione- podrían hacerle daño a Ginny, pero ella esta en Hogwarts y es el lugar mas seguro, así que no creo.

Si pero ellos prefieren no arriesgarse- dijo Harry- y pues creo que es lo mejor no quiero que Ginny salga lastimada con todos esto.

La extrañas ¿verdad?-dijo Hermione sintiendo pena por su amigo.

Mas de lo que creía- dijo Harry con la mirada perdida.

Y no has recibido noticias de ella- pregunto Ron

No, solo eh sabido por parte de Dumblendore que ella esta bien pero nada mas- dijo Harry triste- ¿y ustedes la han visto han sabido de ella?

No- dijo Hermione- no podemos escribir ni nada, el correo esta siendo interceptado, no la hemos visto, las salidas a Hogsmeade fueron canceladas y las reuniones del frente del norte son en Grimmuld Place.

Mi mamá y papá están muy tristes, en una semana es su cumpleaños y no podremos enviarle nada y no sabemos cuando volvamos a verla- dijo Ron triste, y Harry y Herm notaron su tristeza, si bien sabían que para Ron, Ginny era su hermanita, ella era su niña, y lo mismo pasaba con Ginny para ella Ron era de sus hermanos el favorito.

Parece que ustedes como yo tiene la misma idea de cómo esta Ginny- dijo Harry- me gustaría saber como esta.

A mi igual...

Y creo que va a ser mas pronto de lo que me imagino- soltó Harry.

¿qué dices?- pregunto Herm.

La guerra esta cerca Hermione, lo presiento, Voldemort comienza a desesperarse, ha habido muchos ataques últimamente, y puedo sentir la excitación de Voldemort de que la Guerra esta mas próxima de lo que creemos- dijo Harry.

Se lo has dicho a Dumblendore?- pregunto Hermione

Solo se lo comente a Remus y el me dijo que pondría en alerta a la Orden y a Dumblendore.

¿y como te sientes Harry?- pregunto Ron- ¿estas preparado?

Nervioso, tengo miedo, cada noche es lo mismo cuando me acuesto a veces pienso que esa va a ser la ultima noche que estaré ahí, y me despierto a media noche bañado en sudor, las imágenes de muerte, destrucción, sangre, vienen a mis sueños, ya no lo soporto, quisiera que esto fuera lo mas pronto posible pero luego vienen a mi mente las imágenes de ustedes, de tu familia Ron, de la orden, de Remus de Ginny.... y tengo miedo... temo fallarles y temo que les pase algo, todos son tan importantes para mi... me siento solo en las noches, no quisiera pensar en que pasaría si no los tuviera a ustedes y a tu Familia Ron conmigo....

Pero nos tienes Harry, tienes mucha gente que estaría dispuesto a arriesgares por ti y por la comunidad mágica, tienes gente atrás de ti que no temería morir siempre y cuando lo hagan luchando por el bienestar de este mundo que tanto amamos- dijo Hermione a punto de llorar.

Nos tienes Harry, hoy, mañana y siempre, te aseguramos que jamás te dejaremos solo, para que son los amigos Harry, además creo que nos falta una aventurilla final para el trío fantástico de Hogwarts, y como decía Hermione todos con el uno y uno con el todos hasta el final- dijo Ron

Es al revés y es, uno para todos y todos para uno hasta el final- le corrigió Herm.

Es lo mismo- dijo Ron

Claro que no...

Claro que si...

No

Si

No- seguían discutiendo Herm y Ron, y Harry agradecía que ellos estuvieran con él, siempre con él, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre arriesgando sus vidas, pero siempre juntos, y aun así sus visitas eran lo que mas le levantaban el ánimo, sentía que el destino los había puesto juntos para librar aquellos desafíos que tenían, bien fuera un examen de pociones, o un juego de ajedrez mágico gigante, o un acertijo, o el librar a un inocente de ser enviado a Azkaban o rescatar de una Cámara a una indefensa niña poseída por Voldemort, o simplemente ir al Depto. de Misterios a rescatar a su padrino, ellos siempre estaban juntos, fuere lo que fuere juntos desde aquel 1º de Septiembre de 1991 cuando se conocieron o mejor dicho desde el 31 de octubre cuando realmente se convirtieron en amigos después de que juntos se deshicieron de un Trol, juntos para toda la eternidad.

Ya basta los dos- dijo una voz detrás de ellos- desde que los conozco hace ya mas de 5 años, no hacen mas que discutir.

Yo diría mas bien que desde hace 8 años que no paran de discutir, los conozco de mas tiempo- dijo Harry.

No, siempre- tercio Hermione

Desde hace ya tres años han reducido nuestras peleas Remus.- dijo Ron

Si, pero siempre es lo mismo- dijo Harry y Herm y Ron se le quedaron viendo con cara de mentiroso.

Bueno al menos saluda primero y luego regañas ¿no?- dijo Hermione levantándose y saludando de beso a Remus- hola Remus

Hola Hermione- dijo Remus- hola Ron- y le dio la mano a Ron

Hola Remus.

¿cuál es la razón por la que nos honran con su visita?- dijo Remus

crees que tenemos que tener una razón para visitar a nuestro mejor amigo?- dijo Ron sintiéndose ofendido

no, no lo creo pero podrían venir a invitarnos a cenar porque digamos que ya nos cansamos de la comida de Tonks y para variar nos gustaría comer algo que no fue congelado con anterioridad- dijo Remus

Oí eso ultimo Remus y te aseguro que mañana no comes- dijo Tonks acercándose y saludándolos a todos.

No lo dije en serio, solo bromeaba un rato-dijo Remus- casi cocinas igual que Molly.

Mentiroso, sabes que no cocino nada bien- dijo Tonks.

Pues tus deseos se han cumplido- dijo Ron- además de venir a ver a nuestro amigo, mi mamá nos mando a invitarlos a cenar hoy por el compromiso de Bill y Fleur- dijo Ron

Si es cierto se me olvidaba, ayer que la vi. me lo dijo, pero en fin. Hasta que por fin se le hizo a Fleur, y por fin tu hermano se arriesgo- dijo Tonks- aunque debería empezar a preocuparme, 3 años mas chico que yo y el ya esta por casarse y yo soltera y ni novio tengo.

Vamos Tonks, igual y la próxima que nos da la sorpresa seas tú- dijo Hermione.

Con quien crees Hermione?-pregunto Tonks-Pues como vamos te veré a ti y a Ron casándose o inclusive a Harry y a Ginny, y yo seguiré soltera, como Remus- dijo Tonks, y Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron, mientras Remus le miraba con rencor.

Pues no es tan malo estar soltero, además si mi condición fuera otra te aseguro que ya hasta tres hijos tendría- dijo Remus.

Bueno al menos si no me caso, podríamos vivir juntos Remus- dijo Tonks- nuestro propio departamento de solteros y pondríamos salir en grupo o juntos no crees.

Es buena opción, así soportaríamos mas nuestra soltería y sería mejor que vivir siempre solo- dijo Remus.

Cambiando radicalmente de tema ¿cómo les fue en la junta?- dijo Hermione

Pues pidieron el reporte, ayer a penas tuvimos un ataque y nos toco ir, no hubo muertos pero si heridos y destruyeron algunas casas de un poblado cerca, además de que tuvimos que modificar las memorias de algunos habitantes, pero nada de gravedad, además de que últimamente los mortifagos están haciendo de las suyas, a penas esta semana han incrementado en un 60 los ataques de los mortifagos, ah decir verdad hemos estado fuera toda esta semana- dijo Remus- además de que Dumblendore, cree que la ultima esta cerca, sabía que pronto lo notarías Harry, esta última semana el vendrá a darte el entrenamiento- dijo Remus- por ahora los últimos dos días que te quedan serán de descanso, te lo mereces.

Igual nosotros, pareciera que estuvieran tratando de eliminar toda la comunidad mágica y muggle en una semana, en la ultima junta se discutió que los mortifagos habían entrado en gran actividad mas de lo que han hecho en los últimos dos años, lo cual a mi parecer es raro, como que este año están haciendo lo que no habían hecho en los dos años que Voldemort regresó- dijo Hermione

Pues es muy raro, inclusive Dumblendore nos dijo que a mas tardar el Lunes llame a una junta extraordinaria toda la Orden- dijo Tonks interviniendo.

Entonces la junta será aquí no es así- dijo Harry interviniendo en la platica- entonces intuyo bien si digo que le mencionaste a Dumblendore acerca de que esta por llegar la ultima.

Efectivamente- dijo Remus

Pero no crees que será peligroso que deje Hogwarts- dijo de pronto Harry

A que te refieres?- dijo Remus

Que talvez podrían atacar Hogwarts- dijo Harry, era un sentimiento que tenía desde hace tiempo, pero del cual no estaba seguro, ya Voldemort le había engañado y no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces.

No lo creo...-dijo Hermione

Si tuviera la intención de atacar Hogwarts ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo- dijo Tonks

Si, pero se han puesto a pensar que el único lugar que desde hace tiempo no ha sido atacado es Hogsmeade?- dijo de pronto Ron- piensen un poco ha habido muchos ataques pero resulta ser que todos apuntan a diferentes partes del país e incluso a países aledaños, y Hogsmeade ha sido atacado solo una vez, y resulta que Hogsmeade esta cerca de Hogwarts, entonces Harry podría tener razón no creen?, digo si no han atacado esos dos lugares, en los cuales existe una gran concentración de magos, no dudo que Voldemort este planeando algo grande en contra de Hogwarts.

Si pero no hay bases de que lo que digas sea cierto- dijo Remus.

Si, pero podría tener razón lo que dice Ron-dijo Harry

Y lo pero es que no creas Remus cuando tu y Tonks saben bien a lo que me refiero, los dos tomaron el curso de Auror, recuerdan la clase de estrategias, la cual dice que no siempre un plan va atener una explicación lógica que debemos de unir cabos, examinar todas las opciones, y me he puesto a ver y vi que los mortifagos tienen una forma muy singular de actuar, por lo regular están atacando poblaciones donde existe gran concentración de magos, y pocos son los casos en los que directamente ataquen a los muggles, y resulta ser que por lo menos Hogsmeade cuenta con aproximadamente 500 habitantes y que Hogwarts recibe anualmente a 280 jóvenes magos, entonces hay por lo menos 780 magos ahí, es en la población donde mas magos hay, ¿entonces porque Voldemort no ha atacado?- dijo Ron mientras tomaba un poco de aire, y por primera vez Harry vio la madurez que había adquirido durante esos años, jamás había visto a Ron pensar y analizar las cosas de esa forma, el siempre había sido muy alivianado en su estancia de Hogwarts, pero cuando recibió el primer golpe de esta guerra, y fue cuando Hermione, en su sexto año recibió un hechizo muy fuerte que la dejo en el hospital durante unas semanas, fue que empezó a madurar y tomar las cosas mas en serio, y es que a lado de Harry había pasado cosas verdaderamente dolorosas y grandes retos de fuerza en los últimos años. Harry jamás lo había visto tan animado con algo que no fuera Quidittch y sonrió ante el pensamiento de Ron-libros-apuntes, y es que era graciosa esa situación.

Vaya Ron me sorprendes- dijo Hermione ante lo que dijo su novio, había hecho una gran conclusión y por primera vez la había superado en algo, ella no había visto esos pequeños detalles como el. Sonrió y le dijo:- tienes razón ese un pequeño detalle que no habíamos visto, estamos tan ocupados que nos olvidamos de pequeños detalles, que podrían convertirse en grandes equivocaciones.

Creo que sería conveniente exponerle lo que acaba de decir Ron al profesor Dumblendore-dijo Remus aceptando la teoría de Ron.

Presiento que eres un gran discípulo del profesor Watson verdad Ron?- dijo Tonks- estaría orgulloso de oírte hablar de esa forma.

Quien es el señor Watson- pregunto Hermione

Dirás el viejo profesor Watson Hermione- dijo Tonks riéndose

Tu has de ser un chicuela no Tonks?-dijo Ron remarcando la palabra chicuela- El profesor Watson, imparte la clase de lógica y estrategias.

A comparación de él, yo soy toda una jovencita- dijo Tonks- Oh gran discípulo del señor Watson.

En eso tienes razón, oh gran tonta que reprobaste estrategia- dijo Ron haciéndole burla

Claro que no reprobé- dijo Tonks

Claro que si- dijo Ron iniciando una nueva pelea- me lo dijo el profesor Watson.

Entonces si eres su discípulo oh gran Ron de Rones- empezó a burlarse Tonks-

entonces reprobaste, oh gran tonta de tontas- dijo Ron riéndose.

Burro...

Burra...

Tonto

Tonta....

Ya basta los dos otra vez- ahora fue el turno de gritar de Hermione- tu Ron como te encanta pelear- y a ti Tonks molestar, parecen niños chikitos

Son niños chikitos- dijo Harry apoyándola- me retiro a bañar para ir a cenar, ahorita los veo chicos- dijo disculpándose Harry y se dio media vuelta en dirección a la cabaña, oía como Ron, Tonks y Hermione estaban platicando y como Ron no dejaba de llevarles la contraria, además de que Tonks se la pasaba riéndose de todo y Hermione callándolos y Remus expectante en la conversación, iba a entrar a la cabaña cuando oyó que Remus le llamaba.

Harry- dijo Remus

Que pasa Remus? Voy a bañarme- dijo Harry parándose antes de entrar a la cabaña.

Quiero entregarte esto-dijo sacando una carta de su bolsillo y extendiéndosela, Harry la tomo y lo interrogo con la mirada- se que te interesará, solo supuse que talvez la querías- Harry tomo la carta y vio escrita afuera en el sobre con una caligrafía fina su nombre, reconoció la caligrafía, era de Ginny.

Gracias- dijo Harry

De nada....- dijo Remus dándose la media vuelta en dirección a donde estaban los demás .

Una cosa mas...- dijo Harry haciendo que Remus se volteara- como esta ella?

Bien, te extraña, pero hay la lleva como tu- dijo solamente y dejo a Harry parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Esa no es una respuesta concreta- grito Harry, y Remus solo negó con su brazo mientras se unía otra vez a la conversación en la que se encontraban Hermione, Ron y Tonks. Harry entro a la cabaña, mas animado, por fin sabría como se encontraba ella, subió las escaleras con rapidez, haciendo que la madera de estas crujiera y rompiera el somnoliento silencio de la cabaña en la que estaba instalado ya hace mas de 2 meses.

Que demonios pasa allá arriba!!!-grito el viejo Niggel, levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba acostado- acaso uno no puede meditar a gusto, si estuviera meditando, viejo flojo..-dijo Harry entrando a su habitación omitiendo el comentario del viejo Auror. Admitía que debía ordenar su habitación o mejor aún contratar un elfo que le hiciera la limpieza de su habitación, talvez Dobby, estaría feliz de ir a su casa y brindarle ayuda por una mínima paga, al fin de cuentas a Dobby le encantaba ayudarlo, pero después de todo sería mala opción, Hermione no lo dejaría vivir ni un segundo de paz si tenía a un elfo viviendo con él y mucho menos si le encargaba todo el trabajo de la cabaña en la que vivía, así que debía descartar la ida y el mismo recoger el tiradero de su cuarto. Se dirigió con dificultad a su cama, debido a la ropa, periódicos, libros y revistas tirados en todo el piso de su habitación, hacia semanas que no levantaba nada, se acomodo en su cama a medio tender y se dispuso a leer la carta que Ginny había enviado. Se sentía nervioso, no entendía el porque de esa sensación, era igual cuando recibía un beso, un abrazo o una caricia de ella, era una sensación de éxtasis, primero nervios, que le hacían temblar, luego aquel cosquilleo que sentía en la nuca acompañada con las mariposas que se sienten en el estomago cuando uno esta enamorado y después un placer, que lo hacia sentir bien, reconfortado, eso era lo que le hacia sentir Ginny. Por eso ella era tan especial, y es que ella lo hacia sentirse amado, especial y único. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer, reconocía su hermosa caligrafía, muy parecida a la de Hermione, pero la de ella con cierta inclinación que la hacia ver elegante y fina.

_Querido Harry:_

_Hola amor, talvez esta pregunta esta fuera d lugar e inclusive antes de escribir esta carta me cuestione si tal vez debería tan solo mencionarla, sin embargo independientemente de la situación, en realidad quiero saber como estas. Yo se que lo anterior es un tanto confuso e incluso comienzo a pensar si estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, pero estar aquí encerrada sabiendo poco o mejor dicho nada de cómo estas tu, mis padres, mis hermanos, mis amigos, aquellas personas que aprecio e incluso aquellas personas que estas a fuera luchando por su vida y por este mundo que queremos, me hace sentirme impotente e incluso una desgraciada afortunada que no puede hacer mas que rogar e implorar por todos los que están a fuera._

_No hay un solo momento en el que no piense en ti, y desee que estés bien y que nada malo te suceda. Cada pensamiento y deseo va en dirección a ti y a tu bienestar y hay veces en las que deseo, aunque suene egoísta, que los dos escapemos juntos de esta maldita realidad, e inclusive a veces me he sorprendido soñando en que nada de esta situación es real, y que estamos acostados en el pasto comiendo chocolates hablando de cosas triviales, sin preocupaciones o ignorándolas como solíamos hacerlo antes, sin embargo lo malo de soñar es que uno despierta y mira su realidad, la cual es muy diferente, a veces fría y cruel, pero ¿sabes? A veces esos sueños me ayudan a no salir corriendo dejando estas frías paredes de cemento que me separan de ti y de la realidad y buscarte, y luchar contra aquellas barreras que nos separan a los dos, que aunque no son visibles son mas fuertes que una de cemento. _

_Deseo con todo mi corazón que al leer esta carta te encuentres bien, no espero excelente, porque en estos momentos estamos pasando por pruebas muy duras y en especial tú, que a veces te harán sentir débil, cansado, harto, triste e inclusive solo, pero quiero que cada vez que te encuentres así, no seas egoísta, y compartas con tus amigos y las personas que te quieren tus frustraciones y recuerdes que dentro de un lejano castillo hay alguien esperando y velando por ti, tal vez no una princesa, pero si una linda pelirroja que te ama y esperaría toda su vid por ti._

_Concerniente a mi no debes preocuparte, por el momento hazlo por ti, entrena arduamente, date tiempo para reír, soñar y pensar concerniente en ti, no te dejes agobiar por la situación en la que estamos viviendo, no te pido que la olvides y te relajes completamente porque se que no podrás, yo misma no puedo evitar de dejar de pensar en que futuro nos espera, confía que todo estará bien porque no solo lo espero, en verdad lo se y lo siento porque eres una gran y maravillosa persona de lindos y hermosos sentimientos, cosa que jamás tendrá Voldemort, lo cual lo hace vulnerable ante ti, ya que tu tienes todo lo que ha el le hace falta, y aunque piense que jamás lo necesitara al final de cuentas te hará sobresalir y pasar por en cima de él._

_Yo me encuentro bien, talvez no perfectamente bien, todo lo que esta pasando me esta dañando de una manera muy significativa, me siento atrapada, aveces sola, triste, melancólica, LOS EXTRAÑO TANTO, sin embargo aquí Luna y Sarah están ayudando a que esta situación sea mas llevadora, creí que jamás me perdonarían mi ausencia en los últimos dos año, pero lo hicieron al fin de cuentas, las tres estuvimos ausentes, pero le agradezco el que en estos momentos estemos juntas y apoyándonos, al menos encontré a dos maravillosas personas que me soportan, con todo y mi paranoia y vulnerabilidad, como te habrás dado cuenta al principio de esta carta, y es que de menos si no me comprenden lo intentan, así que mi estancia aunque no es placentera, cosa que te juro no lo es ¡TE EXTRAÑO A TI Y AMI FAMILIA!, al menos la estoy sobrellevando de la mejor manera. Aunque la situación no lo amerite, creo estoy pasando una de las mejores etapas de mi vida, y es que aunque me invade un sentimiento de inseguridad y melancolía, no hay día en el que no descubra cierta madurez en mi y en nuestra relación, todos los días que pasan mi amor por ti crece mas, no hay día en el que no piense y agradezca por ti, por conocerte, por amarte y agradecer a la vida que estés a mi lado, hoy mas que nunca se que ¡TE AMO!, necesito de ti y que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Tu eres una de las principales razones por las que agradezco y lucho día con día, tu, mi familia, mis amigos, mis sueños son lo mas importante que tengo y estoy agradecida por ello, aunque a veces son enormes responsabilidades, estoy agradecida por la maravillosa suerte que tengo._

_Por ultimo quiero agradecerte el contar contigo, por tu amor y apoyo; y es cierto cuando te digo que te amo y eres una de las cosas mas importantes que tengo. Te extraño y lo que mas deseo y anhelo que esto termine para estar otra vez juntos. Cuídate y sigue siendo esa persona maravillosa de la que me enamore._

_Tuya _

_Ginny M. Weasley_

_FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, FELIZ NAVIDADA TODOS, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y AÑO NUEVO TAMBIEN._

_LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS USTEDES, ESPERO SE LA PASEN MUY BIEN EN COMPAÑÍA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE AMAN, DISFRUTEN DE LOS PRESENTES QUE LES DEN, Y SI NO LES DAN AGRADEZCAN DE TODOS MODOS EL GOZAR DE UAN FAMILIA Y DE ESTAR BIEN DE SALUD._

_ESPERO QUE SUS PROPOSITOS SE HAYAN CUMPLIDO ESTE AÑO Y HAYAN LOGRADO TODO LO QUE DESEEN Y SI NO ESTE AÑO TIENE PARA PODER MEJOR EN LO QUE HAN ESTADO FALLANDO COMO YO._

_LES DESEA ASENETH POTTER WEASLEY_

_(Lilian Aseneth Escalona Velázquez)_

_bueno después de mi dedicatoria y de revelar mi nombre y de cantar feliz navidad, volví con un nuevo capitulo, se que demore pero después de una huelga de una semana y media, contando el adornar mi casa con lucecitas en las ventanas y que mi mamá me haya puesto a limpiar las ventanas y poner el árbol de navidad, y después de sufrir una semana con los finales de la escuela y de gozar de una buenas y merecidas vacaciones (no me basto con una semana y media de huela sin ir a la escuela) volví con este capitulo espero les haya gustado y no dejo de reiterar que soy demasiado empalagosa no creen en fin._

_El próximo capitulo se llama "Sueño y Secuestro" hagan sus conclusiones, estoy segura que ese capitulo es mas corto, quería unirlo con el capitulo que le sigue pero creo que es mejor uno solo, así ni yo no me confundo ni ustedes._

_Dejen Reviews por favor, porque siento que mi historia solo le gusta a dos personas y a una amiguita que tengo por favor. Pasando a otra cosa ya vieron que feo traje de gala le pusieron a mi Ron, que les pasa, yo creo que deberíamos quejarnos, todas las que queremos y amamos a este pelirrojo personaje, además de estar muy molesta por quien lo dobla al español, por mas que quiero casi no la exhiben subtitulada, porque quien lo dobla parece retrasado mental, ahora estoy mas molesta con su traje de gala porque túnica no es, parece que van con smoking, donde esta Rowling para supervisar..._

_Gracias a Tabatas y Ana Cathy Black por sus reviews en verdad y sigan leyendo mi fic porfavor, y espero que les guste._


	4. Sueños, Encuentros y un Secuestro

_Disclimineir: todos los derechos reservado a J.K Rowling y a Warner BROS. A ellos les pertenecen todos los personajes estos divinos y liadísimos personajes y los lugares que les parezca conocidos, yo solamente los utilizo para pasar momentos de diversión no con fines de lucro, ellos me los prestan tantito, la historia si es mía, menos la canción de Ha-Ash que también utilice en los dos capítulos anteriores, en ese caso la canción le pertenece a Sony_

Te Quedaste

Capítulo IV "Sueños, Encuentros y Un Secuestro"

_Se encontraba caminando sobre el suelo irregular tropezando de vez en cuando con uno que otro cadáver, del que podía asegurar que pertenecieron a algunas ratas que vivieron en ese lúgubre y frió corredor, podía oler la humedad del lugar, y oír perfectamente el eco que producían algunas gotas al caer al suelo, el corredor le parecía bastante familiar, como si el camino que estaba recorriendo lo conociera y con anterioridad había andado sobre el, o al menos esa fue la impresión que tuvo al recorrer por primera vez el corredor en el que se encontraba, el piso era frió, un frió que le calaba hasta los huesos y cada paso, era acompañado de un escalofrió que le recorría toda la espina dorsal hasta la nuca, como si algo malo estuviera apunto de suceder._

_El corredor, estaba iluminado con una que otra vela, que le hacia el camino poco visible y le hacia tropezar, el corredor, le era vagamente conocido, como si Ginny conociera el camino y lo que había al final de el, aquella habitación iluminada al final del inmenso corredor por el que iba, y por el que caminaba hace ya cuatro noches sin poder llegar al objetivo, el cual era, cruzar el arco de la puerta._

Seguía caminando, llevaba bastante tiempo caminando por el corredor en pijama, claro si se le podría llamar pijama a un pantalón de tela escocesa y una playera. Estaba cerca, alcanzaba a ver la habitación iluminada, faltaba poco, por fin podría ver que se hallaba al otro lado del arco, sabría que escondía la habitación aquella, decidió comenzar a corre, corrió lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas, su cuerpo resentía el frió que producía al correr Ginny, la brisa que producía le cortaba, pero no importaba, al fin sabría que era lo que había detrás de la puerta, después de cuatro noches, estaba a punto de llegar, o al menos fue lo que creyó ella.

Ginny… Ginny… despierta– decía Sarah agitando a Ginny, la cual se encontraba muy agitada y sudando en su cama junto a la de ella- Ginny ... vamos.

Si?- dijo Ginny un poco dormida y mareada, despertando del sueño que había tenido, el mismo sueño que ya varias noches había tenido. Se enderezo en la cama, con trabajo, no sabía la razón porque al despertar se sentía tan cansada y con escalofríos, como si lo que pasaba en su sueño realmente lo estuviera viviendo, como si hubiera corrido y sentido el aire golpeando su cuerpo que había soñado.

¿Estas bien Ginny?- pregunto Sarah su mirada reflejaba preocupación hacia su amiga, que momentos antes que se despertará, la miraba pálida y sudando.

Si- dijo Ginny mas tranquila, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos y depositando su mirada en la ventana y recordando en que había quedado en su sueño- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Lo que pasa es que te estabas agitando de un lado a otro, y creí que no se, te había pasado algo, me preocupe mucho Ginny- dijo Sarah aun preocupada, esa no era la primera vez que Ginny se agitaba y sudaba de tal forma en su cama, hace dos noches cuando se había levantado por un vaso con agua, vio a Ginny en la misma situación, pero no le tomo importancia, porque esa vez los ajetreos cesaron- además no es la primera vez.

No te preocupes, solo son pesadillas, nada sin importancia- dijo Ginny apartando su mirada de la ventana.

Ginny, ¿estas volviendo a soñar con la cámara de los secretos?- pregunto con duda Sarah.

Claro que no- dijo Ginny, con un poco de duda, mas para ella, talvez lo que había ahí, después del corredor, era la cámara de los secretos, pero no recordaba bien como era, la mayoría de las veces, había ido poseída por Tom, así que le costaba recordar bien si el corredor que recorría hace ya cuatro noches era el de la cámara de los secretos. Se levanto de su cama con cuidado, se sentía débil, y no quería tener otro mareo, se metió al baño y comenzó a lavarse los dientes, tratando de olvidar el pensamiento que le embargaba el recordar la cámara de los secretos- te padece ben bajad a dedadunad, me muedo de hambe- dijo con el cepillo fuera de su boca.

Termínate de lavar los dientes y luego me dices, no entiendo- dijo Sarah cambiándose.

Te dije que si te parecía bien bajar a desayunar, porque me muero de hambre- dijo Ginny saliendo del baño empezando a cambiarse

Ahora si tienes hambre, querida- dijo Sarah en burla terminando vestirse.

Ahora si Geller, tengo hambre - dijo Ginny tomando su mochila y saliendo de su habitación de la chicas de 7º curso.

Habían bajado las escaleras cuando vieron a muchos alumnos atiborrados en la pizarra de anuncios, algunos muy contentos planeando cosas sin sentido y otros dejando la mochila en la sala común y saliendo por el retrato muy felices de la vida.

Con permiso, niños dejen leer-dijo Sarah apartando a unos alumnos de primer año-clases... libres...genial.. no tendré al odioso de Snape.

Tu pero yo, tengo que estar en la oficina de McGonagall en una hora- dijo Ginny.

¿Por que?- pregunto Sarah.

Se ve que lees hasta lo que te interesa- dijo Ginny- debajo de "se suspenden las clase del día de hoy por junta del personal académico"...

Apoco dice por junta del personal...?

Sarah, solo leíste hasta donde se suspenden las clases?- pregunto Ginny y Sarah solo asintió, Ginny negó con la cabeza y prosiguió-debajo de eso dice que los prefectos y poseedores del Premio Anual, se nos solicita en la oficina de nuestros jefes de casa a las 9 de la mañana.

Ha ya, bajamos a desayunar -dijo Sarah

Claro- Ginny negando con la cabeza al ser su amiga muy despistada.

Iban caminando por los pasillos en dirección al comedor, platicando de lo que harían esa tarde libre, tenían ganas de pasarse horas en la piscina que había en el baño de prefectos, de la cual Ginny contaba con la contraseña, hace mucho que no iban, exactamente desde principios del año que no pasaban por ahí las tres. Llegaron al Gran Comedor donde encontraron a Luna esperándolas en la entrada, la cual las regaño porque llevaba mas de media hora esperando a que bajaran.

Bueno, ya nos tienes aquí- dijo Sarah restando importancia.

Si pero tu no estuviste media hora esperándolas- dijo Luna.

Hubiéramos bajado antes, si no hubiera tenido que explicarle el anuncio que estaba pegado en la pizarra a Sarah- dijo Ginny tomando asiento-

Ahora me dices retrasada y me haces quedar en ridículo ante Luna- dijo Sarah sentándose junto a Luna en frente de Ginny.

Yo no dije que fueras retrasada- dijo sirviéndose cereal con leche y una tostada- solo que si eres un poco distraída

Empezaron a desayunar mientras platicaban acerca de los últimos problemas y chismes que había en Hogwarts, Luna parecía enterarse de todo lo que acontecía en Hogwarts, Luna que cuando Sarah y Ginny la conocieron en su 3º año de las tres, era muy excéntrica, solía platicarles de animales fantásticos y exuberantes, algunos creados por ella incluso, solía ser muy soñadora y fantasiosa, cosa que les gustaba a sus dos amigas, la cuales a veces estaban tan sumergidas en sus problemas que las platicas de Luna las hacía sonreír. Sarah, era muy alivianada, se preocupaba a veces de cosas muy triviales, para Luna y Ginny, era una persona que se preocupaba mucho en su aspecto, provenía de una familia muggle rica, que la habían esteriotipado, la hacían tener modales muy refinados, y solía ser muy coqueta con los jóvenes de su curso o de cursos arriba de ella, cuando Ginny la conoció, Sarah era muy payasa, tenía buenas notas promesa a sus padres para no sacarla del colegio, pero solía ser muy superficial, veces solía ser muy hiriente y sarcástica, pero cuando ella y Ginny se volvieron amigas Sarah cambio, dejó de impórtale lo material y se dedico a llevarse bien con las demás personas, comenzó a tener amigos y mas galanes siguiéndola, y su forma de pensar también cambio, su padres al ser una familia apoderada en Inglaterra solían decirle que una mujer era callada, reservada y se dedicaba a su hogar, sin embargo ella decidió no serlo mas y se había matriculado para presentar un prueba en el banco Gringotts para ser rompedora de maldiciones.

termine, ¿nos vamos chicas?- dijo Sarah dejando su vaso en la mesa

Ya termine también yo- dijo Ginny soltando el cubierto de su cereal- oigan ¿me acompañan a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall?-

Claro- dijeron ambas amigas

Iban caminando por el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, y al pasar por ahí Ginny recordo lo que le había dicho Sarah, de que si talvez sus sueños, o pesadillas como a ella le había dicho, se relacionaban a la Cámara de los secretos, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al solo recordar que casi un año estuvo sometida a un recuerdo, había sido poseída por Voldemort o Tom, como solía llamarle, y ella no pudo evitarlo, el simple recuerdo le hacía sentir un vacío horrible, si ella tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte, talvez muchas personas no hubieran sufrido su ingenuidad y testarudez, talvez Hermione, Colin, Justin y Penélope, inclusive la gata de Filch, a quien no le tenía nada de afecto, no hubieran sufrido y caído durante semanas o meses inertes en una cama de hospital, o el pobre de Hagrid no hubiera sido llevado Azkaban durante semanas y soportar las condiciones de vida que habían allí, o inclusive su hermano Ron y Harry no hubieran salido lastimados como aquella vez, pero todo por su ingenuidad y debilidad, a no hacer frente a un recuerdo, que tan solo era eso, un recuerdo que no tenía ni siquiera vida propia, ni un poco de poder del que ahora poseía, sin embargo ella había caído ante su chantaje, y él la había poseído, le había robado en parte su alma, le había ordenado lastimar a personas que incluso quería y hasta firmar su propia muerte, sin embargo esa vez había sido rescatada, por su hermano y por su ahora novio, y recordaba con tristeza aquel episodio de su vida que tan malos recuerdos le traía. Se limitó a recordar el sueño que la noche anterior había tenido, y aun contra su voluntad hizo el esfuerzo de acordarse también del tiempo que paso en la Cámara, tenía el vago sentimiento de que el lugar al que iba en su sueño era la Cámara, podría casi asegurarlo, sin embargo existía la remota idea de que talvez no fuera la cámara aquella habitación al final del corredor, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba Ginny, que nada de sus sueños, le llevara a recordar lo que había pasado hace ya seis años.

Ginny, aquí es- le señalo Luna sacándola de sus pensamientos, cuando volteo a ver a sus amigas vio que unos metros las separaban y un dejo de preocupación en sus rostros.

Es cierto- dijo Ginny sonriendo y ruborizándose- me esperan aquí?

Claro- dijeron las dos devolviendo la sonrisa.

Se acerco a la puerta del despacho de la profesora y la toco, espero el delante de la profesora que la invitaba a pasar.

Buenos días profesora- dijo Ginny amablemente

Buenos días señorita Weasley- dijo la profesora ofreciéndole un asiento- como vio el anuncio el día de hoy, referente a la sus pensión de clases, por el motivo de una junta que tendremos los profesores, a usted quiero pedirle principalmente que vigile el corredor donde se encuentra la Sala de los Menesteres- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Esta bien profesora- dijo Ginny asintiendo.

A todos los prefectos y premios Anuales les he requerido su cooperación en diferentes puntos de la escuela, pero en especial lo solicito de usted, requiero que ningún estudiante, se acerque- dijo la profesora- así que por ningún motivo a no ser que sea sumamente importante, deseo que alguien se acerque al corredor de la Sala de los Menesteres, ¿entendido?

Si profesora- dijo Ginny sonriendo

Ahora puede salir- dijo amablemente la profesora- por cierto podría entregarles a sus compañeros los trabajos que les pedí el lunes que redactaran, aquí va también el suyo, por favor- dijo extendiéndole los trabajos-

Si claro, profesora- dijo Ginny recibiéndolos y levantándose de la silla- con su permiso, que pase un día agradable.

Igualmente señorita Weasley, gracias- dijo la profesora, mientras Ginny salía por la puerta al encuentro con sus amigas.

Para que te quería?- pregunto Luna

me pidió que vigilara el corredor a la entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres...

o sea, que adiós a nuestros planes - dijo en tono melancólico Sarah.

Prácticamente sí- dijo Ginny-¿oigan me acompañan a dejar estos trabajos a la sala común?- dijo mostrando los trabajos

No creo- dijo Sarah- tenemos que preguntarle algo a la profesora McGonagall.

Acerca de que?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

Del trabajo que nos dejo para el lunes próximo, acerca de la transfiguración en seres humanos.

Ha ya, bueno entonces nos vemos en la biblioteca, ¿les parece?- dijo Ginny

Claro- dijo Luna, y Ginny se fue en dirección a la Sala común dejando a sus amigas solas- y ahora que?

Como que ahora que?- dijo Sarah y se dispuso a tocar la puerta de la profesora McGonagall y espero oír el delante de la profesora para pasar Luna y Sarah.

Buenos días señoritas Geller y Lovegood- saludo cordialmente la profesora

Buenos días profesora- dijeron ambas alumnas.

En que puedo servirles?- pregunto la profesora.

Queríamos hablarle acerca de Ginny- dijo Sarah adelantándose.

Tomen asiento señoritas- dijo ofreciéndole lugar- que pasa con la señorita Weasley?

La actitud de Ginny, ha cambiado, de una semana para acá, ha mejorado es cierto, desde que usted hablo con ella, sin embargo notamos que algo extraño esta pasando con ella- dijo Sarah

No veo el porque de su preocupación, señoritas, por lo que esta pasando la señorita Weasley, es algo por lo que están pasando varias de sus compañeras y compañeros así que no veo el...

Disculpe profesora- interrumpió Luna- sabemos que por la misma situación pasan muchos alumnos, inclusive nosotras, sin embargo nosotras estamos preocupadas por otra razón.

Si profesora- prosiguió Sarah- no vendríamos hablar con usted si no se tratara de algo mas serio, hace dos noches me levante en la madrugada por un vaso de agua, y al pasar junto a la cama de Ginny la encontré muy intranquila, agitándose de un lado a otro y sudando, la mire pálida y murmuraba cosas sin sentido, que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Han hablado de esto con la señorita Weasley?- pregunto la maestra, restando importancia tal vez se tratara simplemente de pesadillas.

Hoy en la mañana, cuando desperté, encontré a Ginny en la misma situación que la noche anterior, le miraba cansada como si no hubiera descansado, cuando la desperté la mire y vi preocupación y cuando le pregunte si estaba soñando otra vez en la cámara de los secretos, me contesto que no sin embargo se que mentía, o al menos dudaba, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que en esta ultima semana ha estado metida en sus pensamientos y también se que no solo ha tenido esos dos sueños, algunas compañeras del dormitorio han comentado que en varias ocasiones la han visto así, no me preocuparía si estos sueños los tuviera hace cuatro años sin embargo hace tiempo que ya que había dejado de soñar con la cámara y ahora el repentino recuerdo me parece extraño- concluyó Sarah.

Me parece extraña la actitud de la señorita Weasley- dijo la profesora al fin después de meditar la situación- inclusive del tiempo en que había hablado con ella la note mas relajada, pero esta ultima semana, me sorprendió ver que estaba distante y muy cansada como si no estuviera durmiendo, no le tome mucha importancia, lo admito, todavía se esta recuperando de la recaída que tuvo, sin embargo ahora que me lo dicen me preocupa y quiero que ustedes dos señoritas me hagan saber si algo extraño esta relacionado con la señorita Weasley, por favor, se que ustedes se darán cuenta mejor que yo, ya que ustedes son sus amigas y están en contacto directo con ella- dijo la profesora- si algo les llegara a extrañar en el comportamiento, no duden en venir y decírmelo como hoy lo han hecho ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto la profesora.

Si profesora- dijeron ambas

Ahora si me permite tengo una junta y me están esperando- dijo la profesora y luego agregó- una cosa mas ¿sabe esto la señorita Weasley, o lo están haciendo sin su consentimiento?

No sabe nada, venimos con el pretexto de hablar con usted acerca de un trabajo- dijo Luna

Lo suponía- dijo la profesora levantándose y abriendo la puerta- que pasen una mañana agradable señoritas.

Gracias igualmente profesora- dijeron ambas alumnas atravesando la puerta y saliendo en dirección a la Biblioteca.

sus risas, podían escucharse antes de llegar al corredor en donde se encontraban las tres, hacía una hora y media estaban sentadas en el pisos, en el mismo lugar , mirando de vez en cuando al corredor observando que nadie se acercara a el. Sus piernas habían sufrido ya varios calambres, a causa de la posición incomoda que tenían, inclusive en varias ocasiones cada una por turnos se levantaba de la incomoda posición que tenían para estirara y relajar sus piernas, las cuales ya estaban entumidas. Los temas de platica iban escaseando, llevaban seis discusiones distintas y la mayoría eran ocurrencias de Sarah, como la ultima vez en el comedor cuando ella inicio una, cuando les pregunto a quien les gustaría besar, incluso ahora les había comentado que si no pudieran ir con sus novios a la fiesta de graduación con quien irían, provocando una discusión entre las tres acerca de quien iría con Tristan Blake, que según las tres sería el mas indicado, Tristan era un joven de su curso de Ravenclaw, quien también era buscador en el equipo de Quidittch.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, miren quien viene ahí- dijo Luna señalando a un joven alto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Hola chicas- saludo con su típica alegría Tristan.

Hola Tristan- saludaron las tres.

¿cómo sigues Ginny?- pregunto Tristan dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

Bien, gracias por preguntar- contesto Ginny.

Que bueno, y ¿qué hacen aquí tan solas?- pregunto Tristan.

Acompañando a Ginny que tiene que cuidar el corredor- dijo Luna restándole importancia la asunto de cuidar el corredor.

He aquí uno de los sacrificios que tiene un Premio Anual- dijo Tristan-¿Me permitirían que les robe a Sarah?.

Claro que no, adelante- dijo Luna.

Vamos Sarah?- pregunto Tristan ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara.

Claro- dijo Sarah aceptando su ayuda y acompañando a Tristan.

Tristan es tan lindo y tan caballeroso- dijo Ginny

Es un bombón, me encanta- soltó Luna.

Oye un momento: quieres a Neville, quieres besar a Draco y te encanta Tristan- dijo Ginny mirando con extrañeza a su amiga- ¿en que momento de tu vida me perdí?

¡Ginny, me encanta Tristan en el sentido a que es todo un caballero, además de que es muy graciosos y es agradable pasar tiempo con él- dijo Luna y agregó- claro como amigo.

Bueno en ese sentido, a todas nos encanta, y afortunada quien logra salir con él- dijo Ginny- además dichosa tú que pasa momentos agradable son él.

Si estar horas metidos en un libro de Astronomía te parece agradable, entonces es demasiado agradable- dijo con cara de sufrimiento- sin embargo es agradable platicar con él, pero el esta interesado en otra persona.

En...-dijo Ginny haciendo señas hacia el corredor por donde momentos antes se habían ido Sarah y Tristan- no puedo creerlo!- y un grito de emoción salio de su garganta.

Aunque no lo creas es cierto, cuando estamos estudiando juntos me pregunta por Sarah, que si tiene novio, que le gusta, cosas así- dijo Luna- y pues le respondo, un día me pregunto que cual era el mejor lugar para invitarla.

¿Y por que no me dijiste nada?- pregunto Ginny

porque la mayoría de las veces Sarah esta con nosotros y pues no quería arruinarle la sorpresa a Tristan- dijo luna

tienes razón- dijo Ginny- creo que la mas emocionada soy yo.

Pues guarda tu emoción porque ahí viene- dijo Luna señalando el corredor.

Gracias chicas, aquí la traje- dijo Tristan con un dejo de decepción en su mirada- luego las veo.

Claro Tristan, hasta luego- dijeron las tres despidiéndose.

Y ¿qué te dijo?- pregunto Ginny girando para verla mejor.

Que si quería salir a dar una vuelta con el a los jardines- dijo Sarah casi en un susurro.

Y tu le dijiste que...?- pregunto Luna

Si!-dijo Ginny

No!-dijo Sarah

No?-pregunto Ginny desconcertada.

No, le dije que no, oíste bien Ginny- dijo Sarah con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

¿Por qué le dijiste que no?-pregunto Luna

porque no quiero salir con él- dijo tajantemente Sarah

pero apenas hace cuatro meses te morías por él- dijo Ginny- dijiste que querías salir aunque fuera una sola vez con él, y ahora que te lo pide te niegas.

Las personas cambian, todos incluido el mundo esta en constante cambio- dijo Sarah

Pero los sentimientos no- dijo Luna

A no ser que...- empezó Ginny la frase y volteo a ver a su amiga- ...a no ser que estés enamorada ¿o me equivoco?

No te equivocas- soltó Sarah

Eso explica que desde que entramos a la escuela te has rehusado a salir con quienes te han invitado, como lo has hecho con Tristan- dijo Ginny

Y con Jack, Tom, Samuel y Will- concluyó Luna.

¿Por qué no nos había dicho nada?- pregunto Ginny- ¿acaso no somos tus amigas?

Claro que lo son, son mis mejores amigas, pero...-dijo Sarah

Pero que? Sarah, ¿lo conocemos?- pregunto Luna

Si- dijo Sarah

Quien es?- dijo Ginny ya mas relajada.

Me prometen que no se enojaran y respetaran mi decisión?-pregunto Sarah

A que te refieres?- la cuestiono Ginny- como podríamos molestarnos?

A no ser que estés saliendo con un profesor- soltó como si nada Luna.

Estas saliendo con un profesor Sarah- dijo Ginny y volteo a ver a su amiga y sin dejarla contestar prosiguió-Es el profesor John Brooke, esta guapo y joven, lo admito, pero eso no le quita que sea un profesor Sarah- dijo Ginny

No es el profesor John- dijo Sarah

Entonces Snape?- pregunto Luna

Snape?- dijo Ginny incrédula.

O sea Snape- dijo Luna- todavía el profesor John, pero Snape, bien podría ser tu papá, además de que su cabello da a entender de que no se baña.

No es ningún profesor- dijo exasperada Sarah.

Entonces, estas saliendo con un mortifago- dijo Luna y Sarah no hizo ningún comentario para negarlo.

Estas saliendo con un mortifago- dijo Ginny como si la hubieran herido- sabías que los mortifagos andan tras mi novio para matarlo ¿lo sabías, o tampoco sabias que lo que mas repudian los mortifagos son a los magos que provienen de familia muggle como tu.

Si lo se, y lo se muy bien...pero Nat es diferente- dijo Sarah molesta, sabía que esto le esperaría.

Nat?- pregunto Luna- Nathaniel Nott, es el chico callado, cerrado y solitario de Slytherin, alto, rubio y de ojos verdes.

Si- dijo Sarah- su padre si es un mortifago pero el no lo es, el no es un maldito mortifago- dijo esto mirando a Ginny.

Y ¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Luna

Porque el no tenía la asquerosa marca de los mortifagos en el brazo izquierdo ni en ninguna otra parte como suelen marcar a los mortifagos- dijo Sarah tajantemente.

Y ¿cómo lo conociste?- pregunto Ginny mas calmada.

El año pasado, un día lo encontré en la biblioteca, siempre que iba a la biblioteca le miraba en la mesa mas retirada sólo y leyendo y siempre me dio curiosidad conocerlo, así que un día me le acerque y conversamos, al otro día me senté junto a él en pociones y muy amablemente me prestaba sus apuntes de pociones- dijo Sarah- en el tiempo que estuvimos alejadas, solía reunirme con el en la biblioteca y nos hicimos amigos- dijo Sarah e hizo una pausa para mirarlas a los ojos- durante ese tiempo lo conocí y lo trate, me contó acerca de su familia y yo le conté de la mía, no le importo que yo fuera una bruja de familia muggle, el me compendio, durante las vacaciones lo seguí frecuentando, no se cuando me enamore de él, ni quise investigarlo, el se reía de mis chistes y ocurrencias, me decía cosas lindas y me abría su corazón, me contó acerca del fallecimiento reciente de su madre y de las cosas que tenía que soportar a lado de su padre y de su hermano, eso me dio confianza para también yo contarle acerca de mi, un día simplemente nos dimos un beso, el mas sincero que jamás había recibido, hace tres meses que somos novios, y me siento feliz, talvez ustedes no lo entiendan el ¿por qué del hijo de un mortifago, pero espero que comprendan que estoy enamorada y no me importa lo que digan los demás y aunque me duela, lamento no contar con el apoyo de ustedes-finalizo Sarah.

Sarah, lo siento- soltó Ginny- lamento todas las cosas que te dije ¿me perdones?- dijo Ginny esto ultimo avergonzada

Como creen que no las voy a perdonar- dijo Sarah mas tranquila- si ustedes dos son mis mejores amigas- dijo esto ultimo abrazándolas a amabas- y también las quiero mucho.

Sabes que tienes todo nuestro apoyo- dijo Luna

Y nos da alegría que estés feliz, porque también nosotras lo estamos por ti- dijo Ginny.

Gracias a ambas- dijo Sarah.

Ya me quiero ir- se quejó Luna levantándose del piso- ya tengo muy frió mi trasero.

Si Gin, ya vamonos, deja no creo que nadie venga por aquí- dijo Sarah

Lo siento chicas los deberes como prefecto...-empezó Ginny y una voz conocida detrás de ella continuo.

... no tienen descanso- dijo un pelirrojo- si me hubieran pagado por cada vez que escuche esa frase de Hermione a estas alturas sería rico.

Jaja, muy gracioso Ronald- dijo Hermione- para que te des cuenta que no soy la única que piensa así.

RON, HERMIONE!- grito Ginny y corrió hacia ellos y abrazo a ambos

Ginny- dijo Hermione- ¿Cómo estas?

Bien y ustedes- dijo Ginny feliz

En lo que cabe, bien- respondió Ron- pero la que cambio fuiste tu, estas muy delgada, en serio ¿estas bien? Acaso la comida de Hogwarts ya no esta tan buena

conociéndote irías a las cocinas a probar la calidad de la comida- dijo Ginny-. Si estoy bien. y por lo visto ustedes siguen igual, no han cambiado.

Para que cambiamos si así nos conociste y así nos quieren- dijo Hermione- además lo intentamos y no dio resultado- y sonrió.

Pero como llegaron aquí sin que los vieran...

Muy sencillo hermana, en este momento hay un hechizo por una hora, que hace que cada vez que uno se acerque al tercer piso, donde se encuentra la sala de los Menesteres y curiosamente la oficina del director, recuerden que tienen que hacer algo mas importante y se regresen, igual que en el Mundial de Quidittch- dijo Ron

Vaya que toman medidas muy sencillas pero muy cuidadosas- dijo Ginny

Inclusive cuando llegamos a las nueve de la mañana, el hechizo estaba puesto de igual manera- dijo Hermione

Voy a ir a saludar a Luna y ha Sarah- dijo Ron y las otras dos le siguieron.

Hola Ronald- saludo Luna - ¿cómo estas?

Bien Luna gracias- dijo Ron y se acerco a Sarah- hola Sarah- dijo Ron dándole la mano.

Hola- contesto Sarah

¿cómo están las dos?- dijo Ron preguntándoles y sonriendo.

Muy bien- dijeron ambas y Hermione se acerco saludando a las dos

Me da alegría verlas a ambas- dijo Hermione - y ver que están bien.

Gracias Hermione-dijo Sarah- a nosotras nos alegra saber que están bien.

Si, ya Ginny los extrañaba- dijo Luna- si se dan cuenta se puso en huelga de hambre- dijo comenzando a reír

Muy chistosa Lovegood- dijo Ginny mirándola con rencor.

Pues Luna tiene la razón- dijo Ron- pareciera que te has puesto en huelga de hambre, ahora comprendo porque Dumblendore nos recomendó que la junta fuera aquí.

Si, y decidió hacer caso a la petición de huela que le hizo Ginny- dijo Hermione- y como vio que estaba a punto de desaparecer pues acepto.

Y tu dale la razón no?- dijo Ginny- además tu que sabes si mi propósito fue ponerme a dieta para gustarle mas a Harry.

Pues yo no lo veo como justificación- dijo Harry- si Ron y Hermione saben que me encantas, tal y como eres.

HARRY!-dijo Ginny corriendo a abrazar a su novio - te extrañe tanto - dijo Ginny besándolo.

Si así me recibes cada vez que no te veo por un rato, procurare desaparecerme para que siempre me recibas así- dijo Harry sonriendo y Ginny lo miro con enojo fingido- claro que no preciosa- dijo besándola- te extrañe tanto.

Ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo Fred saliendo junto con su hermano y sus papás- han dado un espectáculo, digno de película dramática.

Pero, Fred y yo solo esperamos que tus manos Harry, estén alejadas de la espalda baja de mi pequeña hermanita- dijo George.

Se llaman pompis- dijo Ginny sonriendo al verlos.

Y yo pretendo darte unas cuantas palmadas en lo que llamas pompis, Ginevra- dijo Molly Weasley- si no te bajas de Harry en este momento- dijo y Ginny se bajo de Harry tomando su mano- por mucho que sea tu novio no te permito que andes encima de tu novio

Mamá, papá- dijo Ginny sonrojada por lo que le había dicho su mamá- los extraño mucho-dijo abrazándolos a ambos y besándolos mientras sus padres le recibían igual y se soltaba de ellos e iba hacia sus hermanos.

Fred, George- dijo Ginny abrazándolos.

Fred y yo, preferiríamos que no te treparas en cima nuestro, por favor- dijo George, seriamente

No pretendía hacerlo- dijo Ginny con puchero.

Bueno- dijo Charly saliendo de la sala de los menesteres- podrías saludarnos a nosotros quizá con la misma efusividad

Claro que si- dijo Ginny abrazando a sus tres hermanos mayores, reparando en Percy especialmente-los extraño mucho, me da alegría verlos a los tres y cooperando excelentemente en la Orden del Fénix.

Quien te contó pelirroja?-pregunto Bill

La misma persona quien me contó de tu compromiso con Fleur- dijo Ginny y abrazo a Bill nuevamente- me da alegría por ambos.

Gracias pequeña- dijo Bill-ahora sale la mujer que debes felicitar también.

Pero aun no has contestado quien te contó?- dijo Percy

Me contó Tonks- dijo Ginny- la ultima vez que vino, que por cierto ahí vine con Remus, y Fleur y ese de ahí no es Neville.

Si lo es- dijo Charly y Ginny vio que Luna corría a abrazar a Neville- es su novia?

Si lo es- dijo Ginny -felicidades Fleur- dijo Ginny abrazando a su próxima cuñada- me alegro por ambos- dijo mientras juntaba las manos de Bill y Fleur.

Gracias- dijo Fleur en un escaso ingles.

Hola Remus , hola Tonks- dijo Ginny saludándolos- me alegra verlo de nuevo.

Y a nosotros, verte mejor que antes- dijo Remus por lo bajo.

Que bueno que me hiciste caso niña- dijo Tonks con su inusual cabello violeta.

Gracias, por lo anterior a ambos, los dejo ahorita los veo- dijo Ginny y se fue hacia con sus padres y Harry tomando la mano de este ultimo.

Hay Ginny estas muy delgada, acaso no te dan de comer en la escuela, le voy a comentar a Dumblendore de esto- dijo la Sra. Weasley

Molly, cariño tranquila- dijo el Sr. Weasley siempre con voz tranquila.

Mamá, no hay de que preocuparse- dijo Ginny

Como que no? Acaso no te has visto en un espejo- dijo la Sra. Weasley- acaso no estas comiendo bien cariño, estas enferma.

No mamá- dijo Ginny- es solo la presión, nada de que preocuparse, por lo regular, el ultimo año por eso de los EXTASIS los alumnos nos ponemos nerviosos y presionados y tendemos a bajar de peso e incluso a desmejorarnos, acuérdate que Ron en su ultimo año dijiste que se veía mas flaco y descuidado- dijo Ginny justificándose y Harry la miro extrañamente, no recordaba él eso y Ginny le pidió ayuda.

Si señora Weasley, incluso yo baje de peso por los nervios y Hermione se puso muy hiperactiva por eso de que estaba nerviosa y todo eso- dijo Harry ayudando a Ginny.

Ya ves que no solo soy yo- dijo Ginny.

Bueno al menos ya estas mejor verdad?- dijo su mamá.

Si mamá- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

No te preocupes Ginny lo que importa es que tu estés bien y las notas yo se que eres buena estudiante, simplemente no te sobrepases- dijo el señor Weasley besando en la frente a su hija.

Si papá- dijo Ginny y vio de reojo que Sarah estaba un poco incomoda por que Luna estaba con Neville platicando y los demás de la sala iban saliendo y ella estaba con Ron y Hermione que como de costumbre ya estaban metidos en otra conversación, se soltó de Harry y la alcanzó antes de que se fuera- Sarah, ¿a dónde vas?

Me voy a la Sala Común- dijo Sarah sin ánimos.

No te vayas quédate- dijo Ginny.

No quiero estorbar, además no conozco a nadie a Harry, a Ron, Hermione y Neville, ya los salude, al igual que tus hermanos- dijo Sarah- además todos están en sus conversaciones y yo no quiero interrumpir o estorbar- dijo Sarah

¿cuándo lo has hecho?- dijo Ginny- ven vamos quiero que conozcas a mis papás y la jalo junto a ella con sus papás y Harry que la estaban esperando- mamá, papá, quiero presentarles a una de mis mejores amigas Sarah Geller-

mucho gusto cariño- dijo la Señora Weasley saludándola- Ginny nos contó de ti en sus cartas, por cierto eres hija de muggles.

Es cierto señora, mucho gusto- dijo Sarah sonrojándose.

Llámame Molly cariño- dijo la Sra. Weasley- solo espero que tu si lo hagas, por mas que les digo a Harry y Hermione que pueden llamarme así no lo hacen- dijo sonriendo.

Si se.. Molly- dijo Sarah sonriendo

Así que eres hija de Muggles- dijo el señor Weasley- podría hacerte unas preguntas?

Claro- dijo Sarah sonrojada.

En la que te metiste, mi papá es fanático del mundo muggle, le fascina todo lo que a ti se te hace simple- dijo Ginny por lo bajo y Sarah sonrió.

Arthur, vas a empezar a torturar a la amiga de tu hija- dijo Molly

No hay problema Sra... Molly- dijo Sarah, aun le costaba llamarle a la mamá de su amiga por su nombre.

¿Las Conmutadoras como se conectan a Inertet?- dijo Arthur sonriendo.

Si me permite corregirle- dijo Sarah sonriendo- se llaman computadoras y es Internet- dijo Sarah, feliz de sostener una platica y sintiéndose importante- las computadoras tienen un programa que...- prosiguió Sarah y Harry y Ginny se alejaron a un rincón ha hablar, dejando a sus padres platicando con Sarah.

Pobre de Sarah- dijo Ginny riendo- no sabe lo que le espera con mi papá.

Hay no es malo- dijo Harry- no se platicar con tu padre te hace sentir importante.

Si?- inquirió Ginny

Si, cuando tu padre platico conmigo la primera vez que estuve en La Madriguera, me hizo sentir importante- dijo Harry recordando- aun aunque tenía doce años.

No lo veía desde esa forma- dijo Ginny- mi padre siempre que hablamos me mira con amor, pero no lo había puesto en el modo que talvez eso también era respeto.

Si lo es...- dijo Harry recordando algo y sonriendo- tanto lo es, que no importa que este hablando de la relación sentimental que uno lleva con su hija, el te mira con respeto y también como con afecto o al menos así lo sentí.

¿cómo?- dijo Ginny poniéndose seria- ¿papá hablo contigo de nosotros?

De la relación sentimental que llevo con su UNICA hija- dijo Harry imitando la voz seria del señor Weasley- como tu padre llamo a nuestra pequeña platica.

Pequeña? No te creo- dijo Ginny

Pues tus hermanos dijeron que para ser la primera platica que tenía con tu padre y también tu familia había sido pequeña- dijo Harry sonriendo- solo tres horas.

Bueno al menos es pequeña, por lo regular dura doce horas- dijo Ginny recordando- claro tiene recesos, ya sabes para comer, estirar un poco las piernas, ir al cuarto de baño, y a veces si es de noche la reunión, hasta te dan tiempo de dormir, pero al día siguiente debes volver a tu sitio.

Vaya, si es pequeña- dijo Harry riendo.

Bueno, ¿y que te dijeron?- dijo Ginny con duda, le hubiera gustado ir a ver en que apuros se encontraba su novio

Me preguntaron las intenciones que tenía con su pequeña hija- dijo Harry.

Y que les dijiste?- pregunto Ginny

Que mis intenciones eran robarme a su hija, aun lugar lejano, secuestrarla y someterla a mi voluntad- dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny por la cintura y acercándola a él.

Y que te respondieron?- dijo Ginny pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su novio.

Que cuando quisiera!- soltó Harry como si nada- que si era lo mas antes posible, mejor

Si como no- dijo Ginny- y que mas?

Esto..- dijo depositando sus labios en los de ella comenzando a besarla, y atrayéndola mas a él, el beso que empezó suave y dulce, se había convertido en uno con desesperación tratando de compensar el deseo que cada uno tenía por sentir al otro cerca.

Te extrañe mucho- dijo Ginny- es horrible estar aquí encerada, sin saber nada de ti, ni de mi familia, tener que hacerte a la idea que si llegase a pasar algo malo no poder estar con ustedes y ser la ultima en enterarme- dijo Ginny aferrándose los brazos de Harry- no quiero estar aquí sola, con la incertidumbre de saber si estas bien...

Ginny, voy a estar bien, tratare de estar bien y cuidarme, no arriesgarme mas de lo que ya estoy arriesgado desde que abrí los ojos en esta tierra, yo prefiero que estés aquí, que a mi lado, Ginny ten en cuenta que las personas que están a mi lado corren peligro, yo prefiero saber que estas aquí bien y extrañándome, que estés allá conmigo sufriendo y herida.

Lo entiendo- dijo Ginny resignada- pero eso no impide que me preocupe.

Hola chicos...- dijo Fred interrumpiendo- ¿qué haciendo aquí tan solitos?

Yo espero que nada malo- dijo George riendo- porque de no ser así...

George y yo estamos capacitados en artes marciales...-dijo Fred

Y en duelos entre magos- dijo George- y no tendremos piedad en darte una paliza...

Si te aprovechas de nuestra pequeña hermanita-concluyó Fred.

Fred, George, ustedes dos no le van hacer nada a Harry- dijo Ginny sus dos hermanos- de eso me encargaría yo, no por nada soy buena en hechizos- dijo mirando a Harry mordazmente.

¿Qué?- pregunto Harry- creí que me defenderías.

Si te defiendo- dijo Ginny sonriendo- solo te estoy advirtiendo.

Que linda, gracias por tomarte la molestia de advertirme- dijo Harry sarcásticamente- aunque yo ya te haya dicho muchas veces a ti y a tu familia que te quiero y que jamás te dañaría.

En verdad les dijiste eso- dijo Ginny abrazándolo.

Chicos, chicos, nos estamos saliendo del tema- dijo Fred

Y si no les molesta- dijo Fred- o bueno aunque les moleste, dejen de hacer eso en frente de nosotros.

Dejen de comer pan en frente de los pobres- dijo George.

Que pobres van a estar ustedes- dijo Ginny- si tiene a sus respectivas novias.

Así que mejor no digan nada, porque no creo que a Angelina y Alicia les gusten sus comentarios- dijo Harry- si como avientan la Quaffle, golpean, que Dios les ampare.

Jajaja, muy gracioso Harry- dijo Fred- pero nosotros no negamos nuestras novias, solo que no están aquí con nosotros a eso nos referíamos.

Al menos espero que eso sea verdad- dijo Ginny riendo- porque esas chicas son bastante agresivas

De que te ríes- dijo George- tu eres igual o peor de agresiva, así que mas te vale andarte con cuidado Harry

Jajaja... ya me dio miedo esta chica- dijo Harry mirándola con miedo y respeto- no hay póliza de garantía.

Salida la mercancía, no hay cambios ni devoluciones- dijo Ron junto a Hermione que se habían unido a la conversación.

No creo que haya cambios Ron- dijo Hermione mirándolos extrañamente a los tres pelirrojos varones con los que estaba- a no ser que prefieras a algún gemelo, ellos aun están disponibles, porque Ron, ya es mío- dijo Hermione riendo.

Harry, amor elígeme a mi- dijo con voz melosa Fred abrazándolo.

No mejor elígeme a mi- dijo George jalando a Harry por un brazo mientras que por el otro Fred lo jalaba, simulando una pelea.

O por el precio de uno te llevas a los dos- dijo Ginny riendo.

Yo no soy envidiosa- dijo Fred melosamente encogiendo los hombros.

Yo tampoco- dijo George imitando a su gemelo.

No hay otra opción- dijo Harry separándose de Fred y George que aun lo traían sujeto- no se una prima u otra persona.

Pues también esta Percy- dijo Ron- aunque el, ya tiene novia, o Charly...

Que yo que?...- dijo su hermano acercándose junto con Percy, Bill, Fleur, Lupin y Tonks.

Que Harry podría elegirte a ti- dijo Ginny

No entiendo- dijo Bill

Es muy sencillo, en caso de una devolución o cambio por parte de Harry- dijo Fred- le estamos dando a escoger quien podría ser mejor para el.

Y como no hay mujeres en nuestra familia- dijo George.

Harry debe conformarse con alguno de ustedes- dijo Ron.

Y porque tu no Ron?- dijo Percy.

Porque Ron ya tiene dueña, de por lo menos los próximos cincuenta años, o hasta que alguno de los dos desista- dijo Hermione sonriendo y abrazando protectora mente a su novio.

En ese caso, chicos no lo tomen a mal, todos están muy bien...- dijo Harry sonrojándose y provocando la risa de todos.

El único hijo de Lily y James, y al parecer el ultimo Potter- dijo Lupin riendo.

Deja que sea el ultimo Potter, si no que es rarito- dijo Tonks sonriéndole a Harry.

No soy rarito- dijo Harry mirando a Tonks con rencor- si me dejan terminar...

Pobre Ginny- le comento con sorna en voz poco audible Fleur a Bill.

Ya, déjenme terminar- dijo Harry exasperado- no soy rarito, lo que quise decir es que están muy bien, pero para sus novias, no para mi, en ese caso, estoy perfectamente bien con Ginny- dijo Harry aferrándose a Ginny.

Bueno al menos no es gay- dijo Remus y el y Tonks comenzaron a reír.

Ginny, hija cuídate por favor y no te presiones por los exámenes- dijo la señora Weasley abrazando y besando a su hija- te quiero ver mejor la próxima vez.

Si mamá, no te preocupes- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- y gracias por los suéteres mamá.

No hay porque hija- dijo la señora Weasley

Adiós papá- dijo Ginny abrazando a su papá

Adiós pequeña- dijo besándola en la mejilla y susurrándole-: tengo un tema de cabellos negros y alborotados y ojos verdes, pendiente contigo señorita.

Esta bien papá- dijo Ginny- luego lo veremos.

Bueno- dijo Sarah acercándose- hasta luego señores, fue un gusto conocerlos.

El gusto fue nuestro- dijo la señora Weasley abrazándola como solía hacerlo con sus hijos- cuídate mucho, y también te encargo a mi hija.

No se preocupe- dijo Sarah- adiós señor Weasley.

Adiós- dijo abrazándola el señor Weasley- fue un placer platicar contigo, espero que se vuelva a repetir.

El placer fue mío-dijo Sarah educadamente- y le prometo que tendremos otra platica como estas en el futuro.

Es una promesa jovencita- dijo el señor Weasley ofreciendo la mano.

Una promesa- dijo Sarah estrechándola.

Nos vamos- dijo la señora Weasley- tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo y tomo su bolso y se fue hacía el despacho del director con su esposo desapareciendo por la puerta. Dejando a Ron, Hermione, Luna Sarah, Neville, Harry y Ginny solos en el corredor.

Nosotros podemos quedarnos un poco mas- dijo Ron

Dumblendore nos ha dado permiso- dijo Hermione.

Y después de ese tiempo, de vuelta a nuestros...- dijo Harry dejando la frase inconclusa

Hogares?-preguntó Sarah

No, dudó que en donde me este quedando sea del todo un hogar, pero después de los Dursley, eso lo mas parecido a un hogar que he tenido- dijo Harry sonriendo.

No debió ser tan malo- dijo Ginny mirándolo

No, sabes lo que dices- dijo Harry- ellos fueron inhumanos conmigo.

Pero los muggles, no creo que hayan sido así tan exageradamente- dijo Ginny.

Mis padres no son así, si se ponen a veces muy delicados, pero eso de humillar a alguien lo dudó- dijo Sarah.

Es lo mismo Sarah- dijo Harry- conocí a los padres de Hermione y son muy buenas personas no dudó que tus padres también lo sean, pero como en el mundo mágico, también en el muggle, existen personas que no soportan a otras que son diferentes a ellas.

Dudó que en el mundo muggle exista alguien igual de desequilibrado que Voldemort- dijo Ginny.

No tendrán los mismos poderes que Voldemort- dijo Hermione- pero la maldad existe. De una u otra manera logran sus ambiciones de dañar a los demás, en busca de sus ambiciones, ambiciones que a veces son reprensiones y odios.

Son personas, que por lo regular han sufrido mucho- dijo Harry

Pero no creo que esa sea una justificación ¿o tu lo crees así?- dijo Ron

La verdad no- dijo Harry tajando el tema.

Bueno yo los dejo chicos- dijo Sarah después de consultar su reloj- fue un placer volverlos a ver, se cuidan- dijo abrazando a cada uno

También nos dio gusto verte Sarah- dijo Hermione.

Gracias, Ginny luego te veo, tengo que ver a Nat- dijo Sarah

Si luego te veo- dijo Ginny despidiendo a Sarah que se fue por el corredor.

¿Quien es Nat?- preguntó Ron

su novio- dijo Ginny

¿novio?- dijo Ron- si ella no es de las de novio.

Pero ahora lo tiene- dijo Ginny

Que raro!- dijo Ron

Cállate Ron, la gente cambia- dijo Hermione.

Pero vaya que si- dijo Harry que se había mantenido fuera de la conversación.

¿Y a donde vamos?- preguntó Hermione

me gustaría estar en la Sala de los Menesteres- dijo Harry

a mi también- dijo Ron

pues vamos- dijo Ginny caminando hacia la Sala.

Se la pasaron los cuatro como antes toda la tarde juntos, platicando como les iba, Hermione como siempre llevaba el rumbo de la conversación pero siempre era interrumpida por Ron con un comentario que la hacia reír y que se saliera completamente del tema que tenían. Ron contaba todo inconcluso y se le olvidaba las cosas y tratando de recordar hacia cada cara chistosa que los hacía reír, aunque se portaba orgullos y se envanecía al hablar de su preparación para Auror, en el cual Hermione y Harry deban testimonio de que levaba muy buenas notas y que era excelente en defensa, aunque Hermione le daba un codazo en las costillas cuando empezaba a presumir de mas, por otro lado Hermione decía que su trabajo, talvez no era lo que esperaba, ya que decía que existían muchas irregularidades, pero trataba de ver el lado positivo de las cosas, aunque con Ron y Harry no había podido encontrar nada bueno ya que siempre le comentaba o se quejaban del ministerio. Harry por el otro lado era el menos conforme con su situación, él estaría con Ron preparándose para ser un Auror, pero estaba encerrado en una cabaña fuera de la civilización con un señor, que al parecer Ginny podía imaginarlo como el celador Filch, Ginny aun con sus problemas, podía ver que su situación era mejor que la de los tres, aunque se tenían ellos tres, el estar afuera viviendo la situación en la que estaban, la cual aunque no era tan diferente a la de ella, pero al menos no recaía en ella como a sus tres amigos. Se les fue el tiempo muy rápido, platicando, almorzando juntos y riéndose de todas sus ocurrencias como un año antes lo habían hecho, pero no podían quedarse, ya que como miembros de la Orden a Ron y Hermione les tocaba guardia esa noche y Harry aun se encontraba un poco cansado por el entrenamiento que esa semana había tenido con Dumblendore y mañana lo vería de nuevo, así que aunque hubieran querido quedarse un poco mas no podían, así que se despidieron de Ginny.

Bueno Ginny debemos irnos- dijo Ron mientras se paraba y ayudaba a su novia a que lo hiciera.

A mi me dio un gusto al menos pasar un rato con ustedes- dijo Ginny- los voy a extrañar.

Y nosotros a ti- dijo Harry

Te cuidas mucho Ginny, te prometo que en cuanto pueda vengo a verte- dijo Hermione abrazándola

Tu también te cuidas Hermione- dijo Soltando a su amiga y abrazando a su hermano- te cuidas Ron, por favor, te voy a extrañar mucho.

Tu también Gin, y come por favor, vaya no me vayas a decir que no es tan buena la comida desde que me fui, porque acabo de comer- dijo Ron besándola en la frente.

Conociéndote, comiste mas para estar seguro de que en verdad la comida sigue buena verdad?- dijo Ginny mientras lo soltaba.

Es un sacrificio que debo hacer por mi hermana pequeña- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Que sacrificado- dijo Ginny

Bueno, nosotros los esperamos a fuera- dijo Hermione saliendo junto con Ron

Esta bien- dijo Harry y abrazo a Ginny- te cuidas Gin, te voy a extrañar mucho, te prometo que luego vengo a verte.

No creo que me extrañes mas que yo,- dijo Ginny abrazándolo- pero tu también cuídate y no hagas ninguna tontería piensa bien las cosas antes y no seas tan arrebatado.

Crees que soy arrebatado?- dijo Harry- me quieres mucho Ginny?

Si, si te quiero y lo sabes- dijo Ginny

Estarías dispuesta a huir conmigo?- dijo Harry

Si- dijo Ginny sin pensarlo.

Aunque solo te ofrezco un día, pero un día completamente para los dos- dijo Harry

Si, aunque solo sea un día- dijo Ginny abrazándolo

Entonces mañana te veo en la entrada al pasadizo a Hogsmeade?- dijo Harry- ya sabes la entrada por la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

Si ahí te veo a las 8 de la mañana- dijo Ginny

Es una promesa- dijo Harry

Es una promesa- dijo Ginny besándolo en los labios.

_Otra vez estaba en el corredor, pero por una extraña razón sentía que se encontraba a la mitad de él, podía sentir ese escalofrió que le recorría toda la espina dorsal y su pies descalzos sentían la humedad del piso y lo frío de este, sus piernas tenían un ligero temblor, y no solo por el frió que el calaba hasta los huesos, si no porque presentía algo malo, como si no debiera estar ahí, sus estomago se encogía por cada paso que daba en el corredor, tenía el sentimiento de que no se encontraba sola y que alguien la esperaba al final del corredor, la habitación esta algo iluminada con una que otra vela que no le permitía ver el camino, tropezaba de vez en cuando con el suelo irregulara debajo de sus piernas, sentía frió, esa noche era mas fría que las veces anteriores que había recorrido la habitación. Sus manso sudaban, estaba nerviosa, la piel se le erizaba, y aunque tenía curiosidad de llegar al final del corredor, una razón extraña le hacía sentir miedo._

_Llegó a la puerta que muchas veces había soñado, y a la cual no había atravesado, estaba muy iluminada, entro, creyendo que despertaría como las noches anteriores, pero no despertó, camino por la habitación, la cual tenía unos símbolos extraños, que no reconocía como Runas comunes, la habitación era mas fría y tenía un aspecto mohoso, los candeleros tenían algunas serpientes dibujadas, al igual que existían muchas columnas y estatuas que tenían forma de algunas serpientes, entonces como balde de agua helada cayó en cuanta, que aquella habitación que recorría cada noche era la Cámara de los Secretos._

_Me da gusto verte de nuevo Ginevra- dijo una voz áspera y fría detrás de ella._

_Tom...- dijo Ginny cuando volteo y quedo frente a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos rojos como el fuego._

_Veo que me recuerdas Ginevra- dijo Tom acercándose lentamente a ella mientras jugaba con su cabello a alborotarlo._

_¿qué quieres?- dijo Ginny con una seguridad que no sabía de donde había sacado mientras lo miraba desafiante_

_Esa actitud en ti me gusta, es bastante agradable- dijo Tom deteniéndose a escaso un metro de ella- te has vuelto mas agresiva y desafiante._

_La gente cambia- dijo Ginny- ya no soy la misma niña de once años._

_Si lo veo, has cambiado- dijo Tom tocándose la barbilla- auque te confieso que antes también lo eras._

_Vaya, dijiste que yo era muy débil ¿no, que era una niña tonta e indefensa, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?- pregunto Ginny._

_No lo he olvidado , pero tampoco he olvidado que también antes eras muy fuerte, talvez no como ahora, pero luchaste como pocas, aun tratándose de una niña de once años- dijo Tom- un apequeña e indefensa niña._

_¿qué quieres?- dijo Gin interrumpiendo._

_¿aun no lo sabes?- pregunto Tom con una sonrisa extraña- te quiero a ti._

_¿a mi?- dijo Gin con desconcierto- ¿para que, de casualidad no me quieres envuelta y con un listón?_

_¿sabes con quien estas hablando?- dijo con arrogancia Tom_

_si contigo_

_vaya, eres mas valiente de lo que esperaba- dijo con arrogancia Tom- me recuerdas mucho a una joven que asistía al colegio conmigo, por cierto muy parecida a ti, pelirroja ella, Samantha Prewett, muy bonita por cierto, pero bastante obstinada- dijo mirando a Gin a los ojos la cual tenía una cara confusa- si Ginevra, la misma tu tía Samantha_

_¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?- dijo Gin retomando el tea_

_primeramente a Potter y luego a ti- dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla_

_suéltame- dijo apartando la mano de Tom con un golpe._

_Vamos Ginevra- dijo Tom- no te gustaría ser rica y poderosa, a mi lado, todos temerían a tu nombre, se hincarían ante ti, podrías tener todo lo que quisieras._

_¿a cambio de que?- dijo Gin- ¿de que traicione a las personas que quiero? _

_Sería un mínimo sacrificio, a cambio de todo lo que yo te ofrezco- dijo Tom._

_Un mínimo sacrificio que ni tu ni tus mortifagos suplirían, porque ustedes están muertos podridos en poder y ambición- dijo agriamente Gin_

_Cuida tu boca Weasley- dijo Tom mirándola fijamente_

_Disculpa mi impertinencia- dijo Gin desafiantemente_

_Mira Weasley, no me gusta el tono de tu voz, crees que yo me dejo intimidar por una entupida niña de 17 años- dijo Voldemort y movió su varita con al cual acto seguido apareció su hermano menor Ron sujeto por una cuerdas y amordazado- se tus debilidades, Crucio- dijo apuntando hacía Ron mientras un rayo de color rojo le daba de lleno en el pecho a Ron haciendo que este se revolcara en el piso a causa del dolor y sus pupilas se dilataran._

RON!-grito Ginny desesperada al ver como el hechizo alcanzaba el pecho de su hermano- RON!...- dijo mientras despertaba en su cuarto, parada en su cama con dosel- Ron- dijo Gin suspirando tranquilamente miraba alrededor de su cuarto. Todas las chicas con las que compartía cuarto estaban tranquilamente dormidas y ninguna había escuchado su grito. Lentamente se incorporo de su cama y busco a un lado sus zapatillas de dormir, miró hacía donde estaba Sarah y vio que dormía tranquilamente, camino en dirección a la mesita de noche que tenía a su lado, tomo el vaso de agua que en el había y se acerco lentamente a la ventana, miro a los jardines, los árboles se movían de un lado a otro a causo del frió viento de otoño, tomo toda el agua de un solo trago y trato de despejar su mente. Todo había sido tan real, y algo le decía que así lo era, pero no podía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, sus manos estaban temblorosas, en parte por el frió y por la desesperación, necesitaba tranquilidad, despejar su mente y dejar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido, se acerco a la mesa y dejo el vaso haciendo que este cayera y Sarah se moviera, Ginny no le tomo importancia y camino hacía su baúl buscando entre este una sudadera, se la puso sobre si y camino hacía la puerta.

Gin..- dijo la voz somnolienta de Sarah - ¿a dónde vas?

Voy a la Sala común, no puedo dormir, no te apures sigue durmiendo- dijo Ginny

Esta bien- dijo Sarah recostándose de nuevo, mientras Ginny salía por la puerta hacía la Sala Común.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Camino durante 15 minutos, con la poca luz proveniente de su varita, le costaba distinguir el camino hacía la entrada principal del castillo. Tenía miedo, desesperación, el sueño que había tenido había sido tan real, que aun sentía escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. Bajo las escaleras del castillo hacía los jardines, hacía frió, no raro en esa época, a no ser por los fuertes aires que movían intensamente los árboles como si quisiera arrancarlos del suelo, la noche carecía de estrellas, una débil y temerosa luz de la luna escasamente se asomaba. Camino durante media hora tratando de despejar su mente, pensando solo en el mañana, en Harry y su encuentro, en la tarde que había pasado, y en que Ron estaba bien, descansando en su casa. Llegó cerca del bosque prohibido, en una parte que coincidía con el lago, pensó meter los pies en el agua y comenzó a descalzarse. Camino por el agua, no importándole que esa le quemaba a causa de su baja temperatura, sin embargo en ese momento presintió algo malo, el aire dejo de mover los árboles.

"The Oracle "- leyó una vos detrás de ella- lo admito, son mejores que "The Kappas", al menos conoces de música.

Malfoy- dijo Ginny mirándolo fijamente- tu al menos sabes leer.

Muy graciosa "comadreja"- dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

¿qué te trae por aquí? "hurón"

¿te importa Weasley?

La verdad no, pero como Head Girl tengo las responsabilidad de saber que es lo que hace un ex alumno a media noche paseando por los jardines de Hogwarts.

Lo mismo que tú, supongo, caminando

Pues sigue caminando- dijo Ginny comenzando a caminar por la orillas del lago-solo una cosa, cierra la puerta por la que hayas entrado.

Espera- dijo Malfoy sujetándola por el brazo- ¿a dónde vas?

A seguir caminado

Pero si la estamos pasando muy bien

¿Quieres soltarme?- dijo Gin soltándose de un jalo- gracias, ahora me voy

¿por qué la prisa?- dijo Malfoy alcanzándola- ¿me tienes miedo o te pongo nerviosa?

Te aseguro que ninguna de las dos- dijo Ginny agachándose a recoger sus zapatillas.

Y ¿cómo esta tu hermano Ron?- dijo Malfoy sonriendo

¿por qué no te pierdes?

Vamos contéstame, el ¿esta bien?- pregunto con insistencia Malfoy

Mira idiota-dijo Ginny caminando a Malfoy y apuntándolo con la varita- me vas a decir en este momento que es lo que quieres, y donde esta mi hermano.

Mira Weasley, modera tu lenguaje, y tu estúpido hermano esta bien- dijo Malfoy alejándose de ella- y lo que quiero, es que me acompañes- dijo sujetándola por el brazo haciendo que soltara la varita.

Y ¿qué te dice que lo voy hacer?- dijo Gin golpeándolo con la rodilla en la parte baja haciendo que Malfoy se tirara por el dolor- te dije que me soltaras y se agacho rápidamente por su varita.

_Expelliarmus –_grito Malfoy haciendo que Ginny saliera disparada tres metros_- desmaius_- dijo apuntándola, haciendo que Ginny cayera al no poder contestar el hechizo. La tomo por brazos llevándola mediante un traslador a una Mansión, donde varios mortifagos, lo esperaban.

Fin del capitulo, lo siento tarde mucho, y el capitulo esta un poco largo, lean hasta donde puedan, solo dejen sus mensajes diciendo que les pareció y si le continuo.

En el próximo capitulo que prometo no tardar, ya la frase perdió sentido, si tardo mucho en continuar, es el penúltimo, sabremos que va a pasar con estos dos personajes, si se volverán a ver o no, si Harry o tal vez Ginny sobrevivirán, la ultima pela o batalla o guerra como prefieran decirle y uno mas y termine.

Lean mi otro fic, al que agradezco sus mensajes, si vieran que ese era el que antes se me dificultaba y ahora las ideas salen solitas, pero en fin ... un beso un abrazo a todas.

Maga Angls

Tabatas

Ana Cathy Black


End file.
